Thorns of the Black Rose
by Mystical Aquafina
Summary: After the Divine Temple is destroyed and New Domino City is back to normal, Akiza sets out on a journey of her own to find out who she really is and discovers that there may be more to her psychic powers than she thought. YuseixAkiza
1. Chapter 1: The Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.**

_*Set after Z-one is defeated in the Ark Cradle but before the season ends._

_*The only duel monster's card that is mentioned in this card is made up. _

Chapter 1: The Journey

The twin's apartment at the Tops never seemed like home until now. Team 5Ds had saved New Domino City once again. Upon returning from the Arc Cradle, they all decided to stay at the Tops to celebrate. They walked off the elevator and into the expensive home, not forgetting to let out a sigh of relief. Crow immediately walked to the couch and fell face first and Leo dove onto the carpet that covered the floor.

"Just to think, for a while I was starting to think that I wasn't going to see this place again!" Leo exclaimed as he kissed the floor.

Yusei smirked at him, "I told you everything would be okay." He walked towards the couch Crow laid on and sat in the chair that was beside him.

Akiza slowly walked behind everyone. She was beyond relieved that Yusei was right because for a moment back there she thought she had lost him. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. Without her even realizing, her eyes began to tear up a little, but not enough to be noticed. She did not think she could fathom life without Yusei, after all, he was the only person that managed to get close to her; he was her best friend.

She then felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She quickly opened her eyes to look up at the person. "Jack..." she said softly.

"I know you were worried about Yusei back there, but I figured knowing and seeing that he is okay would calm you down a little." Jack said as he looked at her, then back at the others. The others had already begun to talk about how amazing Yusei dueled back then, with Leo adding numerous sound effects here and there.

"I know," she said looking at the rest of her friends. She then subconsciously grabbed her marked forearm. "It's just scary, all we've been through. You guys are my best friends, if anything were to happen to any of you-"

"Stop thinking like that." Jack cut her off. She looked him in his eyes and saw the same determined look she saw in them when they first met. "It's obvious you were terrified of losing Yusei," his voice was quiet as he was making sure that the conversation stayed between them. "But that is behind us now. No one wants you moping around because of something that almost happened."

Akiza sighed. She knew what he was trying to say, and she knew the slight feelings that she held in her heart for Yusei, but she did not that think that she was so obvious about it. It was hard to act like nothing happened. But she looked at Yusei, and he was smiling. He was happy. So she should be too.

"Your right, Jack." Akiza smiled softly. It was rare that Jack was actually being nice to her.

"Hey you two! Join us! Crow wants to make a toast!" Luna said turning her attention to the psychic and the previous King. She was carrying wine glasses with Sparkling Grape juice. Without hesitation they made their way over to the other signers.

Crow was the first to grab his glass when Luna was finished pouring. "Alright guys, I won't bore you with all the mushy stuff, but I'm glad these marks brought us together!" He said standing up.

"He's right, we make an amazing team, and with all of the support you've given me, I know I can do anything." Yusei said with a smile, raising his glass.

"We finally aren't lonely anymore!" Leo said jumping to his feet and almost spilling some of his drink. "Before you guys came it was just me and Luna!"

Luna smiled. "Without realizing it, you guys have changed our lives for the better. We don't have to feel sad anymore!"

"And I don't have to feel like a monster anymore. You accepted me for who I really was and not who I was forced to be." Akiza for a moment made slight eye contact with Yusei. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be who she was now.

Crow looked around and sighed. "This was supposed to be my toast to you guys..."

"Shut up Birdbrain." Jack mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. They all laughed. "I'm just happy that I only had to deal with you guys. I wouldn't be able to stand anyone else" Jack said rolling his eyes.

Yusei smirked. "Did you actually say something nice Jack?"

Akiza started to nudge Jack with her elbow. "Yeah, Jack, you aren't getting soft on us are you?" she giggled.

"Absolutely not!" He quickly said turning his head.

Crow crept up slowly. "Are you blushing?" His grin then continued to grow.

Jack placed his palm on Crow's faced and gently pushed him back. "Just make the damn toast already!"

Yusei laughed and stood up. He then held his glass up towards the others. "To Team 5Ds!"

Everyone touched their glasses together and repeated him in unison. "To Team 5Ds!"

Later that evening, the gang decided to spend the night with the twins since Luna was still a little freaked out about what happened. Akiza lay in her bed wearing a pink v-neck t-shirt and red short shorts and her eyes half closed.

"I shouldn't be so paranoid. Everything is fine...right?" she said, asking no one in particular. Her eyes finally shut,

"_Akiza, wake up. Your test is complete." A familiar voice echoed in her ears._

_She snapped her eyes open and quickly scanned the room. She noticed that she was back in a room that she saw many times when she was a part of the Arcadia Movement._

_She sat up but was pulled back slightly. She glanced at a machine that was close by her bed and had numerous of wires coming from it. Those same wires were connected to small pads that were stuck on her head. Her eyes widened._

"_How did I end up back here?" She thought as she tried to think what happened prior._

"_Akiza, you must rest. You have provided me with a large amount of energy and it took a lot out of you."_

_She swiveled her head quickly in the direction the voices came from. Several feet away from her stood a man that she never thought she would see again. "...Sayer?"She breathed._

"_You will fill better in no time" He said smirking._

"_What did you do to me?" Her breathing began to become a little unsteady. She felt a negative vibe from him. He just didn't seem like the same man she knew before._

"_Don't worry. I'm just going to help you unlock your true powers." _

"_My true powers? What are you talking about." She was confused. She already knew the power she had, or so she thought._

"_There is so much potential in you. You do not realize how great you can be...how powerful you are..." He walked closer. "With your power, you can reach potential and break limits that you never thought you could. The world could be ours..."_

"_The world? I don't want the world! If you think I am going to help you hurt other people again then you are wrong!" She suddenly got fired up. "You lied to me about the true intentions of the Movement!"_

_He slightly frowned. "If you want me to rejoin the Movement then you are wasting your time." She said firmly."I have people who actually care about me now and who wouldn't lie to me!"_

"_Are you sure about that?" Her eyes narrowed._

"_Yes!" Then before she actually saw what was happening, the whole scene in front of them changed. She saw her parents sitting at the kitchen across from each other._

"_Honey, maybe we should tell her. She isn't happy and this lie has gone on long enough.." Setsuko said, her head down with tears forming in the corner of her eyes._

"_We aren't able to make decisions like that." He said with a stern look in his eyes._

"_So we are just supposed to always listen to this..this man that we know nothing about?" She said looking in his eyes. He sighed._

"_The deal was that we take her in and I keep my job. I need a way to support us."_

"_I just don't understand why we have to lie!" She said raising her voice. Without talking his eyes off of her he reached over and grabbed her hand on the table._

"_We aren't allowed to say a word, or my reputation and my job will be on the line. I know that we aren't Akiza's birth parents, but we can't let her find out the truth." Hideo said closing her eyes._

_Akiza eyes were wide. She could not believe what she had just heard. "They...lied?" She whispered to herself. She fell to her knees. "They never cared..."_

_Just then a strong hand rested on her shoulder. "Now that you know the truth, it's time to let me help you. Let me back into your life and I can give you the answers you desire. You can trust me."_

_Suddenly Akiza knocked his hand away and stood up. They were now standing face to face and the scene is the background faded. "I did trust you, and you lied! You lied about experimenting on those young kids..you hurt them!" Tears threatened to form in her eyes, but she wouldn't let Sayer see that she wanted to cry. She had to stay strong._

"_You lied then and you are lying now! This isn't real! You aren't real!"_

"_Why don't you go find out for yourself.." Sayer said with a smirk. He then pulled out a card and handed it to her. "Here, you'll need it." And just like that, he disappeared._

"_Wait!"_

Akiza woke up with a start. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. She was still at the twin's house. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little after midnight. She quickly jumped out of bed and put on a red long sleeve shirt and black pants with white flip flops. She sprinted out of her room and out the house, not even seeing if anyone saw her or not. She didn't care, she was upset and she needed answers. Getting on her duel runner she sped to her house.

Upon arriving she noticed that all of the lights were off. Their car, however, was in the driveway. She knew they were home. She hopped off her runner and ran towards the door, not realizing that her powers knocked the door off its hinges.

Upstairs Hideo and Setsuko woke up startled. "What was that?" Setsuko asked worriedly as she clutched onto her husband's arm.

"I don't know.." He rushed out of bed and out of the room, with his wife following closely behind. They stopped in the living room to see Akiza staring at them. Her breathing was heavy and although she was angry, she kept her fists at her side.

"Akiza? What are you doing?" Hideo said slowly, not wanting to upset her more than what she already was.

"You lied.." Their eyes widened.

Setsuko spoke up, but being sure to remain behind Hideo. "Honey...what are you talking about.."

Akiza narrowed her eyes at them. She was scaring them. The last time Akiza saw them like this was when sent Hideo flying against the wall when she was little. They had the same expressions on their faces. They were scared of her. "Are you, or are you not my parents..." Akiza finally said with anger in her voice.

"Akiza, why would you-" Her "father" began but Akiza cut him off .

"Are you, or are you not my parents!" She said louder. She was on the verge of tears. That was when she heard Hideo sigh.

"No..." he said quietly. The wind in the room began to become out of control as objects were flying in between them.

"You lied!" Her stabilizer reluctantly fell out of her hair and she began to cry. Hideo and Setsuko held each other, hoping that they would not get hurt.

"Akiza, please! Stop!" Setsuko tried to get her to realize what she was doing but it was no use.

"You never cared about me! You used me!" All of the lights in the room shattered and the couch was thrown against the wall. Her bangs covered her face but they could see the hurt in her eyes. "You will pay for what you did!" She shut her eyes and screamed. Everything in the house was being destroyed. The Hideo and Setsuko crouched to the ground with their hands over their heads.

"Akiza!" They heard someone's voice and looked up towards the door. The two looked up and saw Yusei trying to hang on to anything to keep him from blowing away. Akiza didn't seem to hear him and the wind kept getting stronger.

"I don't know who to trust anymore! It's all your fault!" Akiza screamed. Yusei lowered his head, trying not to get hit in the face by anything. He managed to look at his body and he noticed he had cuts everywhere from the shattered glass flying around. He knew he had to get to get to his friend and get her back to her senses. He fought against the wind in the room until she was just inches away. Her back was facing him. With no ideas, he grabbed her from behind and embraced her. His eyes were clenched shut as he laid the side of his face on her shoulder.

"Akiza! This isn't like you. Stop!" Her eyes shot open and the wind immediately stopped. Yusei felt the tension leave her body.

"Yu..sei..?" She asked quietly looking down. Sadness was written all over her face.

"I'm here. It's okay, Akiza." He said to her, slowly letting her go. He looked at her parents and they looked absolutely terrified. "_What just happened?" _He thought. He turned his head to Akiza, who was still crying.

"I need to get back..." She said as she turned and quickly ran out. Yusei took a step towards her direction. He wanted to call out to her, but Hideo spoke before he got the chance to say anything.

"Don't!" Yusei swiftly turned his head towards him, but he didn't say anything. "She is out of control. She's a monster.."

Yusei balled his fists and clenched his teeth. He knew the kind of person she was, and he knew that there had to be a reason behind all of this. He knew that she did not want to be the Black Rose anymore, so he was wondering what pushed her over the edge. He saw that her stabilizer rested on the floor in front of him. Ignoring Hideo, he picked it up and briefly looked at Hideo and Setsuko once more before taking off.

The next morning Crow, Jack, Yusei and the twins were sitting around the breakfast table. Leo was talking about this awesome dream that he had where he was a superhero. Luna tried calming him down but Crow kept egging him on. Jack remained silent. He did not want any interruptions while drinking his coffee. Yusei, however, just stared at his food. When he came back to the Tops last night, Akiza's runner was sitting outside. He knew she was back, but when he found the room she was staying in, he knocked, but no answer. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He looked down. He wanted to help her, but how could he if he didn't know what was wrong?

"_It could have been something that her parents did. Akiza would never act in such a way if she wasn't angry.."_ He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He was working on his runner last night when he saw Akiza sprinting out of the mansion. He called out to her but she didn't seem to hear him. He had to follow her. If he didn't know any better, he would say she looked..scared.

"...earth to Yusei!" Crow said, waving his hand in front his face. Yusei blinked twice and looked at him.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Yusei said feeling somewhat bad that he hadn't acknowledged that his best friend was talking to him.

"Bro, what's wrong?" Crow said, forcing everyone at the table to turn their attention to Yusei.

Yusei tried to force a smile, but it wasn't at all convincing. "Nothing, I was just up all night working on my runner," which wasn't a complete lie, but it certainly wasn't the only thing keeping him up last night. He wanted to tell the others about what happened, but it wasn't his place to say anything. It was Akiza's business, and if she trusted them, she would tell them.

"Where's Akiza?" Luna asked innocently as she looked at the other signers at the table. "We shouldn't eat without her." She sounded a little worried. She didn't know everything there is to know about Akiza, but she did know that she was an early bird. She never really liked sleeping in is what Akiza told her once when the twin was wondering why she wasn't tired at school. Classes at Duel Academy started at 7:30am and she never looked sleepy.

As if on cue, Akiza walked into the kitchen. She stared at her friends. She had some news to break to them but she did not know how. Her eyes were different. They seemed like they were filled with sadness, confusion, stress, but they were also determined. Yusei stared at her. It was obvious he was very concerned about his friend, but he was also happy to see that she was in one piece.

Leo smiled brightly upon seeing her, but almost nothing could get past Luna. She knew something was off, though she didn't know what. She was just fine yesterday, but she felt a strange energy coming from the burgundy haired girl. Although Luna didn't have the powers that Akiza had, she always felt a strong connection to her.

"Geez Akiza, you look like hell." Jack said suddenly. Everyone turned their attention to him.

Crow slightly slammed her fist against the table. "Do you think you could be anymore rude, Jack!" He shouted.

"What? It's not like I'm lying." He said taking another sip of his coffee. Crow growled.

"Akiza! Come join us! We are eating waffles, and I made them!" Leo said proudly as he lifted his head up high, shut his eyes and pointed to himself. Luna rolled her eyes.

"It isn't hard to use the toaster..." She said to him.

Akiza looked at the two twins as they began to argue about whether Leo could actually cook or not. Jack and Crow were also having a "not so friendly argument". You could tell in their faces. But Yusei...Yusei's eyes never left her. She felt like she was being watched like a hawk. She could see that he cared, and knowing what she had almost done last night, she knew he sensed that something wasn't right.

She looked to the ground and closed her eyes. There was no easy way to break the news to them.

"I'm leaving the team..." Akiza said in a soft voice. She was hoping that no one really heard her and that she could sneak out while everyone was still talking, but just her luck, silence filled her ears. She knew that they heard her, but she dared not to look up. It was silent for a solid minute before anyone decided to say anything.

Leo hopped out of his seat and yelled "April Fools!". He then began to laugh hysterically. " Boy you almost had us there, Akiza!"

He then felt a strong grip on his arm. Jack was pulling him back into his seat. "It's June, Leo.." he said quietly.

Everyone was shocked. She knew all eyes were on her. She didn't think it would be so hard, but she could tell through the silence that she didn't want to leave.

"Why?" Yusei finally said with sadness. That was the million dollar question, but Yusei was the only one brave enough to ask it.

She clenched her fists. She could tell that she would have a hard time explaining to them. Sure she loved that she had friends who she could turn to and who cared about her, but just for this moment, for this one minute, did she wish that they wanted her gone; that they did not care about her.

"It's just something that I have to do." She said in return.

"But Akiza...just yesterday we saved the world and now you want to leave? It doesn't make sense.." Luna said in her soft voice. She looked down too. Since they all became a part of Team 5Ds, she looked up to Akiza. She was the role model that she always wanted growing up. Sure she wasn't perfect, but she knew Akiza would so anything for her. If she was serious about leaving, Luna did not want to face that reality.

"Was it something we did? Are we the reason why you're leaving?" Crow said to her. She finally looked up and looked him in the eyes. She looked helpless.

"No!" She immediately said. "This has nothing to do with you, any of you. I couldn't ask for better friends..." It was true, she cherished the relationships that she had with them.

"Then why leave? You know you can talk to us.." Yusei said, trying to persuade her to stay.

"I know..It's just..." She trailed off.

Jack had about enough as he slammed his empty coffee cup onto the table, shattering it. Everyone jumped, clearly surprised at his sudden outburst. "Stop being selfish! Obviously something is wrong and you are trying to shut us out. Last I checked we were a team, and when you are a part of a team one person can't just make such drastic decisions like this!"

"You don't understand, Jack!" She said challenging him.

"What's there not to understand? You are trying to leave the team! If that's not selfish then I don't know what is! If you haven't realized this decision doesn't just affect you!" Jack said with anger hanging on to every word.

Yusei put his hand out towards Jack. "Stop." He said softly. He knew that Jack was only acting this way because he was hurt. It was obvious that he didn't want her to leave, but he would never just outright say it.

Akiza sighed. "I'm not trying to be selfish, Jack.." She said looking down again. "I just don't know who I am anymore.." Yusei listened to her words, trying to tie them into last night's events.

"What do you mean, Aki?" Crow asked, calling her by the nickname they had given her.

"I found out that my parents aren't really my parents. They have been lying to me this whole time." She spoke, earning a gasp from everyone and she was pretty sure that she was getting some confused looks too. "I'm not leaving with the intention of being selfish, and I'm not trying to just think about myself, but everything I know has been a lie. Sayer was using me, and Hideo and Setsuko forced me to live a life I didn't want to live."

No one knew what to say. What would they do if they were in their situation? No one in the room had a good relationship with their parents, if they even had any at all, but for Akiza to have experienced what a true family was like, even for a little while, and to have that taken away from her...they couldn't image what she was going through.

"I have to do this. I don't want to leave you all, but I need answers. I have to do this on my own." She gained confidence and looked at them all. Maybe she shouldn't have because the looks they were giving her were making her want to cry.

"I guess there's nothing that we could say to change your mind, huh?" Yusei asked hoping that this wasn't the only way. She shook her head.

"Just, do us a favor." Crow said, forcing her to look at him. "Wait until tomorrow, you know, so you're not rushing into this. If you feel like this in the morning, then we won't stop you."

She didn't want to waste time, but if this was going to be the last time she was going to see them for a while, she didn't want to leave so quickly.

"Okay." She agreed, but it didn't lighten up the mood in the room at all. They were all taking the news pretty hard, especially the twins who began to cry quietly.

Later that night, she sat down on the edge of the pool and skimmed her hand on top of the water. She decided to stay at the Twin's place since she obviously did not want to go "home", and the others felt it would make sense if they stayed too.

She talked to everyone today. Leo and Luna seemed to be doing a little better, and they even dueled a couple times to try and take their minds off of things. Crow brought back from work a bucket of chicken to give to her. He wanted to give her something as a present but he couldn't really get anything last minute. She and Jack sat down and drank coffee together, although they did not speak that much, she knew what Jack was trying to say.

One thing upset her though. Throughout the entire day, not once did she see Yusei. She was hoping to get some alone time with him, to hear his voice, to see his eyes look right through her, but he never came back to the house. She knew that he was the one to leave her energy stabilizer on the living room table though. She left it at her old home and he had to be the one because no one else was there and she knew that Hideo and Setsuko did not know where she was.

"Who am I kidding.." She whispered to herself. She wasn't expecting this great big scene from him but she did want to at least get to say bye. He was her first friend after all.

"I knew I'd find you out here." A voice came from behind her. She widened her eyes. Turning around, she saw Yusei walking towards her.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked softly. She wasn't complaining, but she was shocked that he actually came to find her.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said, sitting next to her.

She looked him in his eyes. She hated how she could see through him how he could with her. "About what?"

There was a couple moments that went by until Yusei spoke up. " I just wanted to see if you were okay from...you know.."

He knew it was probably a touchy subject to bring up her family situation right now. She sighed.

"I thought I was able to control my powers." She said to him, looking at her reflection in the water. "My powers never got that out of control before." She pulled out her deck. "I didn't even have my deck with me last night. I thought I could only really use my powers if I had my deck..."

Come to think of it, Yusei didn't see her use her deck last night at all.

"I have to leave. Last night proved that I possess a change in power that I didn't know I had. My power has no limits right now, and maybe if I find out who my parents are, then just maybe I will be able to find out who I really am."

Yusei knew that he couldn't talk her out of this, and that was why he disappeared. He needed to think. He knew there was a way to help her.

"Akiza, I-" He paused. He was trying to find the right words. "I know this is something that you have your heart set on, so I won't try to get you to change your mind." Akiza looked at the ground, but shortly after, she felt Yusei's index finger touch her soft skin to lift her head. He made sure that she looked him in his eyes to see how serious he was.

"I'm coming with you." He said.

Okay...she was wasn't expecting that, at all. "What?" She asked surprised. "No, Yusei. You can't."

"Why not?" He asked.

She stood up. Looking down she said, "Because, this is my problem. I need to find out who I really am."

"I understand that." He replied, looking at her eyes the whole time, even if she broke their eye contact.

"Okay, then you should understand why you can't come!" She stepped back a small step. "You can't leave New Domino City. They need you." She said a little sad. But why was she sad? He was practically doing what she had hoped. Out of everyone, she was going to miss Yusei the most. Ever since he saved her from The Arcadia Movement, she looked at him as her savior.

He let a sight quietly escape his lips. He also stood up, and in doing so, grabbed both of her hands with his own. "And you need me. You need someone to stand by you, someone who will give you support along the way."

She wasn't going to lie, she did need him. She was a stronger person because of him. He made her want to change, and he made her want to be a better person. He gave her something to look forward to, something to smile about, even if it was just knowing that she had someone in her corner. But she wasn't sure.

"But, New Domino City-" she began but he placed his index finger over her lips. She immediately stopped her sentence and slightly blushed.

"-will be fine," He finished for her. Removing his hand he said "The city is safe right now."

Her shoulders slowly dropped. "I guess you've made your mind up.." He nodded.

"You are my friend, Akiza, and I care about you too much to let you go through his alone." Her eyes softened. Yusei really was a great guy. He had no idea what to expect on this journey, neither did she, but he was willing to give up his life in the city to help her find out the truth. A small smile crept onto her lips and without thinking she embraced him in a meaningful hug.

"Thank you," She whispered as she felt him hug her back.

The next morning Akiza slowly walked in the living room. She waited until the next morning, but her heart was still pretty set on leaving. It was a little crazy to think that it would be a while before she saw this place again, assuming that she would get that chance.

She failed to realize Yusei walking up behind her. "I have to ask one last time. Are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded without hesitation. She was scared of what she may find, but at least she wasn't alone.

"Aki, Yusei," They heard a young voice calling out to them. It was Luna, with Leo following closely behind.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Yusei asked

"Nothing.." Leo said before he made direct eye contact with him. He blurted out "Okay, is it true that you are going with Aki?"

Luna nudged him. "Leo! We said we weren't going to bring that up!"

"I know but-" Leo countered but Akiza spoke over him.

"You were spying on us?" It was the only conclusion considering no one else knew about their decision yet.

They both nervously laughed. "You see funny story.." Leo began.

"Yeah, we wanted to find you to ask you something but you were already with Yusei." Luna finished, rubbing the back of her head. She looked so innocent.

"What did you want to ask me?" Akiza asked, now even more interested in what they had to say.

The two looked at each other while Akiza and Yusei patiently waited to see what was on their mind.

After several moments, Leo raised his fists with determination in his eyes. "Pleeeeeeease let us go with Aki!" Okay, it wasn't really a question, but he was asking for permission. They had been nervous to ask, knowing that their answer was probably going to be

"Absolutely not!" Yusei said without a second thought.

"But why! You're going!" Leo spat back, but not meaning to sound rude.

"It's too dangerous!" Yusei said back even more serious than he was the first time. Akiza step forward to speak, but Luna beat her to it.

"Guys...I know we are just kids but I understand how Akiza feels.." the green haired girl said softly as her head hung low. Leo turned to look at her, he knew that this was a sensitive subject for her, and surpirised that she was open to talk about it. "I don't know how, but me and Akiza are connected somehow. I feel her emotions, and they are telling me that she is not only confused, but hurt. I can feel the desperation she has of just wanting to know where you belong..."

Surprised was written all over Akiza's face. She had always felt a connection to Luna as well, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Luna knew how she felt, without even having to talk to her.

"Ever since I knew I was able to go to the spirit world, I felt that I was capable of much more. It bugged me. I'm asking to go with you because maybe I can find out the truth about my powers." Luna said looking at them.

"And I'm asking to go because you guys are all we have, especially since our parents don't acknowledge us." Leo was hoping that his puppy dog eyes were working. "We are always by ourselves. We look up to you guys and we don't want to see you leave!"

"Besides, In case you have forgotten, we are signers too! We aren't just some helpless little kids!" Luna said lifting her marked arm.

After several moments of silence, Akiza sighed. "Okay."

Yusei looked at her and the twins' ears perked up.

"You can come with us." She said to the two. Luna and Leo then cheered up as they looked at each other, rewarding themselves with high fives. They began talking excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Yusei asked her. He didn't have a problem with her decision. In fact, he would love to have them around, but he wanted to make sure that this was what she wanted and that she wasn't just saying yes because of Leo's puppy dog eyes.

She looked at him and nodded. "Think about it, Luna needs answers too. Whether she will find what she is looking for, I don't know, but if they are going to go regardless, I want to make sure that we can keep an eye on them. Who knows what they may get themselves into."

She looked at them and smiled. "Okay," he replied smiling back at her. "As long as you're sure."

"So, I guess you all are leaving too." Crow said as he walked into the room with Jack.

Yusei nodded. "I wish I could go, but if I miss any more days from work, I'm going to get fired. The kids in Satellite need the money, and I'm the only one who can send it to them." Crow said, feeling guilty.

"And while you're gone, someone needs to make sure nothing happens to New Domino City." Jack said with his arms crossed.

"But, we hope you find all that you are looking for." Crow said to Akiza.

Akiza smiled. "I understand. Thank you Crow." She really did have great friends.

She held her fist out towards everyone. "No matter how far we are, we will always be a team."

The others put their fists together also. "Come back in one piece." Jack told them.

"Don't worry, we will." Yusei reassured them.

Crow looked at the twins and said with a smirk, "And make sure you keep an eye on Yusei and Akiza. Make sure they don't get hurt."

"Gotcha!" They said in unison.

Just then the group saw a small but very noticeable light in the room. It was coming from Akiza's deck that was sitting next to her duel disk on the table. She swiftly walked over to it and picked up the first card that was on the deck. It was Speed Spell - Different Dimension. She never had this card in her deck before, but she then realized that it must have been the card that Sayer gave her in her dream. How it ended up in her deck? She did not know, but she knew it could not have been a coincidence. She turned to Yusei and the twins.

"It's time. We have to go." They nodded. She knew that this was some sort of a sign. They nodded and rushed towards the door, but not forgetting to look back at the two that they were leaving behind. Crow and Jack gave them reassuring smirks. They then held up their arms and let their marks of the dragon shine bright. "We will be here when you return." Crow said.

The four lifted their arms too, as they chanted "5Ds!" one last time before they were off.

Yusei and Akiza rode their duel runners towards the old Daedalus Bridge that reached up towards the sky. The twins were on their duel boards, with Leo hanging on to Yusei's runner and Luna hanging onto Akiza's. "I don't know why, but something is telling me that going back to the Daedalus Bridge will get us to where we need to go." Akiza said drawing the speed spell card that she was going to use.

"You must be using your psychic power to get us there." Leo said looking at her. She nodded. "Cool!"

They were almost at the bridge. "This is it." She said. "Are you ready, guys?"

Yusei, Leo, and Luna nodded as they prepared themselves.

"Alright," Yusei and Akiza sped up and went as fast as their runners could go. "Speed Spell – Different Dimension!" She yelled as she played the card. Their runners and duel boards made it onto the bridge before a bright white light blinded them. They squinted to get a better look. A hole was opened in the sky for them. Yusei's life and the fate of the New Domino City were not on the line. This time was different. This time, this was Akiza's journey, a journey that she didn't have to face alone. She would do whatever she had to do to get the answers she wanted. Looking at Yusei, he flashed her a sincere smile. It was as if he was reading her mind. He wasn't a psychic, but he didn't need to be one. He promised that he would always have her back, and he was just glad that she gave him the chance to prove that. Akiza knew that she could trust him, and she knew that the twins would do anything to help her. She was going to find out who she was and where she came from, but she would not let it stop her from seeing who her true family was. She smirked, and their wheels rolled off the bridge and into the light.

**Chapter 1 is finally finished! I'm really excited for this new story and I hope you are too. I will keep updating if you guys review, they give me motivation. Please, let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Psychic World

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.

_*I know that Sayer's name in the original series is Divine, but for the sake of my story I have made them two different people..._

Chapter 2: The Psychic World

After the darkness, the light is always what overcomes. However, in this case, the four signers were entering a world of what seemed to be darkness. As they continued through the portal the bright light began to fade and their eyes began to adjust. Yusei and Akiza were prepared as their wheels slammed against the ground. They quickly surveyed their surroundings and saw that they were completely surrounded by trees.

They slowed their runners down to be sure that they did not send themselves flying into a tree. They eventually came to a stop.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Leo exclaimed as he let go of the dark haired signer's runner. "Let's do it again!"

Yusei smirked, "How bout no." He looked towards the girls as he saw Luna let out a big sign. "You guys okay?"

The two took their helmets off and looked at him. "Yeah, we're still alive, so that's a good sign." Luna spoke up with a small smile. With the older signers keeping their composure and Leo finding a way to be excited, she didn't want to seem like she was scared. There was no doubt that the ride shook her up a little bit, but she didn't want to seem like the only one that was frightened.

Akiza nodded at Yusei, but then looked down at the Speed Spell that was no longer in play. She picked it up and stared at it. "As much as I want to keep going, I'm exhausted."

Leo removed his helmet. "I wouldn't be surprised if getting us here used up all your powers."

She looked at him, putting the card in her deck. "It did actually. I feel pretty weak."

Yusei then got off his runner and walked over to her to lend her a hand. "That's fine. We can stop here." He said right before she took his hand.

Taking off her gear, Luna sat on the ground. "Thank goodness..." she breathed silently.

"Where are we?" They heard Yusei ask. They then began to look around. The sky was painted with numerous constellations that surrounded the moon.

"It looks like a forest," Akiza said.

"I wish it were brighter! We can't see a thing." Leo said. The only other lights were the headlights from the runners. Akiza sat next to Luna and looked around. She was confused. If anything, she assumed that they would at least arrive in a town or something.

"I hate to admit it, but looks like we're going to be sleeping here tonight." Yusei said leaning on his runner. He, actually, did not mind sleeping in a forest. The grounds here were much softer than the streets in Satellite he was forced to sleep on as a kid. Before he was taken in by Martha, sleeping out on the streets was a routine for him, so surely this was no problem. He, however, wasn't sure if Akiza or Luna was going to complain, but it wasn't like they had another option.

Everyone nodded, accepting that they should just stay put. Luna carefully removed the backpack she had been carrying. "Guys, Leo and I brought some snacks in our bags." She carefully opened her pink bag and she looked inside. "It's not much though...but then again I didn't think that we would be stuck in the woods either."

Akiza gave her a soft smile. "It's okay, none of us knew, and it is better than nothing."

Leo rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat. "Luna did you grab the water..."

Luna looked at him in disbelief. "What? You didn't grab it? The water was the only thing you had to get and you forgot it?" She raised her voice a little.

Out of his bag he grabbed to large water bottles. He opened the bottles and turned them upside down. He nervously grinned. "Yeah...I remembered the bottles; I just kind of forgot the water..." Luna rolled her eyes.

"Leo!"

"Hey! We were in a rush!" Leo said raising his voice right back. He then felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Yusei smirking at him.

"Don't worry about it. You and I can go out and find water." He said, instantly making Leo smile.

Akiza laughed softly. "Yeah, I didn't even think to bring any of those things, so by you two remembering to bring the bags in the first place was a really smart idea. Thank you."

Leo blushed. "Ohhh, it was nothing."

"I just hope we won't need to rely on this too much though. Or else we will be out in no time." Luna said, ignoring her brother.

"First thing in the morning we will try to find a town or any sort of civilization. Even if we were brought here, I doubt that I will get some answers here." Akiza told them.

They all nodded. Soon the boys were walking deeper into the forest. They had to take Yusei's runner because it was the only flashlight they had. Yusei looked at the young boy. He smiled softly. He always thought that he reminded him of Rally. The kid was always so positive and full of energy. He wished that he could be that free. Growing up in the Satellite, you were forced to give up a true childhood. He did not want the twins to go through that. Since he met them the day he lost his memory, he felt that it was his duty to protect them, to make sure that they got the best out of life.

Then his mind wandered to Akiza...

Every time he thought about her he felt a certain way, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She was a delicate rose, but she had the deadliest of thorns. The thorns were her line of defense. They were an attempt to protect her from the people who wanted to hurt her. He was not easily tricked though. He saw her beauty from the start. He felt that he had to protect her too. Not from evil such as Z-one, but from people in their society. They accused her of being a monster, but she was far from it. He knew what it felt like to be an outcast, and it hurt him inside to know that the world pushed her away.

"_She's too beautiful to be treated the way she has been.." _Yusei thought. He made a promise to her that she would never have to feel alone, and if he had to leave New Domino just to show her that, then so be it. It was a small price to pay to see her truly happy.

"Look! Berries!" Leo shouted, snapping Yusei out of his train of thought. He looked over to where he was pointing and saw dark berries attached to red leaflets. He used to see them all the time in Satellite. Leo took off towards them, but before he could get far, Yusei stuck his left foot out to trip him, causing him to land on his face.

"Oow..." he slowly groaned.

Yusei looked at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Leo, but you can't eat those. They're poisonous."

"But.." The young signer lifted his head out of the dirt. "How can something that looks so good be bad," He whined. Yusei helped him up and then stopped. He began listening intently.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

Leo had just finished wiping the dirt off of his face. "No, what is it?" He then stood perfectly still, trying to hear what Yusei heard.

"It sounds like water," Yusei said turning his headlights to the right of them. "I'm sure it's over here."

"Geez, I didn't know you had super hearing too!" Just then his eyes began to water with happiness. A goofy smile plastered over his face. "You're the greatest superhero ever!"

While Yusei and Leo were out looking for water, Akiza and Luna had gathered wood together and made a fire. For a while they sat in a comfortable silence, and the cackling and sizzling sound of fire filling their ears.

Luna stared into the fire. She really didn't like camping out, but she had to admit that this was nice. She then felt a strange feeling through her. It caught her completely off guard. She glanced at Akiza to see if she had noticed, but she also seemed to be consumed in the fire.

This feeling felt familiar in some ways. The last time she felt this was the first time she felt anything from Yusei's deck. She then realized that she was sensing some emotions from Akiza's deck. Behind the magenta haired singer, she saw Witch of the Black Rose, Rose Fairy, Twilight Rose Knight, and her Synchro Monster, Black Rose Dragon hovering over them. She saw sadness in their eyes. Without having to speak with them, she felt that they wanted to help her.

Not knowing what Luna was seeing, Akiza instinctively pulled out her deck and looked at the bottom card. Luna couldn't read minds, but she knew that the connection that Akiza had with her monsters were equally as strong as the connection she had with her cards. She then held her deck close to her heart. Several minutes passed by before she spoke.

"You know Luna, through all of the pain that I've suffered from everyone...my deck has always been there for me. My monsters...they were the only ones who really understood how I felt. I don't know where I would be without them. They mean so much to me..." she breathed, still holding her deck close.

She didn't need permission to go to the spirit world to communicate with her monsters, it was evident that they had a strong bond. Luna didn't immediately respond, but Akiza knew that she heard her.

"What happened?" Luna asked after moments of silence. "All of a sudden you wanted to leave. What caused the sudden change of heart?" Luna voice had gotten a little quieter. She knew it was none of her business and she would understand if she didn't tell her. But maybe, just maybe, if she knew a little more about what happened then she and the others could figure out a way to be of more help.

Akiza looked at her. How could she resist someone so innocent? Luna just wanted to help. "A nightmare..." She told her. She saw her right eyebrow rise up in a confused manner. By the look on her face, Akiza knew that she was probably going to have to say a lot more than that.

"The night we came back from Ark Cradle, sleep wouldn't come easy. Not only had we almost lost Yusei, but something felt different. Trying to ignore the feeling, I was trying to convince myself that I was truly happy. I felt like I was supposed to be." Luna continued to listen to her. Come to think of it, she did remember seeing Akiza a little down for a split second while she was talking to Jack, but when she was going to ask about it, she looked fine. She just assumed that Jack was telling one of his sarcastic jokes.

"But, the nightmare I had changed everything and that's when the secret about my parents were revealed."

"But-" Luna began to say as she began to look worried. "We all have bad dreams. But just because we have them does not mean that it's true."

Luna smiled at her softly, but her smile could not be returned. "That night, I went to confront my parents about it. They admitted that they lied all this time."

Luna moved closer to Akiza and put her hand on hers. "I'm sorry, Aki."

Akiza shook her head. "I attacked them. I allowed my powers to take over and I almost hurt them. It was like I wanted to hurt them."

Luna's eyes slightly widened. After she gave up being the Black Rose Witch, she never saw Akiza as being a violent person.

"The thing is, before then I was never about to use my powers unless I had a duel disk and my deck. That night, when I rushed out the house, I forgot them both. My powers felt different, stronger..." She said looking up into the sky.

"That night without meaning to, you unlocked apart of yourself that you didn't know you had." Luna said, not taking her eyes off of her. Akiza nodded. That wasn't it though. Luna felt that she was leaving something out. But why would Akiza lie to her?

"Akiza, I can feel the emotions that your deck feels. They see everything you see, and know what you know." Luna said slowly. "I can sense that they are scared, just as you are. Is someone bothering you, Aki?"

Akiza turned to look at her. She was surprised that she asked her, but it wasn't like she assumed wrong. In fact, she was dead on with her assumption. Sayer. Someone who she thought she never had to worry about again was back, even if it was only just a dream. She knew what he was capable of, and it scared her.

"_I can't tell her about Sayer. Not yet." _Akiza thought.

"_**Let me back into your life and I can give you the answers you desire. You can trust me." **_She heard__Sayer's voice echo in her mind. She wanted nothing to do with him. Why was he haunting her.

"_Stay out of my head!" _Akiza screamed in her head.

Luna looked at her strangely. Akiza's eyes slightly changed. They seemed a little darker.

"_Is she going to tell me?" _Luna asked herself as she saw Akiza open her mouth to speak.

"We're backkkkkk!" Leo shouted, carrying the bottles of water.

Akiza and Luna slightly jumped. They were surprised. They were so into their conversation that they didn't even notice that the guys were close by.

Yusei looked at them worriedly. It seemed like they had interrupted something serious. "Did we come back at a bad time?"

Before Luna could answer, Akiza quickly replied "No." Luna was a little disappointed. She wanted to know what was eating her big sister. But now she was going to have to wait, and who knows when the next opportunity would be.

Yusei nodded but he wasn't completely convinced.

Hours later, the gang was sleep. Normally, Yusei would have felt like it was his responsibility to stay up and keep watch, but Luna assured him that it wasn't necessary. She knew that Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus would watch over them.

Everyone seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but that did not last long because Akiza seemed to be having another nightmare. She couldn't help but to toss and turn.

"_I'm happy that you listened to me. You need to find out the truth." Sayer said to her as he stood in front of her._

"_I didn't do this for you!" She spat but Sayer wasn't convinced._

"_It doesn't matter what reasons you have. What's most important is that you figuring out how to tap into your powers."_

_Akiza stepped away from him. "What do you know?" She asked angrily._

"_I know that you are on the right path, however, it may be easier for you to find the truth if you were to alone..." He trailed off, but Akiza knew what he was implying._

_She scoffed. "Wherever I go, they go! They actually care about me and I know that I can't do this without them!"_

_He placed his hand on her cheek. "I care about you more than they ever could. You don't need them, you have me." He said with a hint of evil in his eyes._

_She gasped and pulled her head away. She quickly moved away from him. "I don't need you! You're dead!" Tears threatened to fall. "You used me!"_

"_I was simply preparing you for your future..." Akiza looked around and the scene around them changed. He was trying to trick her again. But was it really a trick? The last thing that he showed her was the truth about her parents. He was right then, so is he lying? _

_The scene in front of her shook her to the core. It was New Domino City, and it was completely destroyed. Flames consumed almost everything around her. The sky seemed as if it was completely black._

"_What happened?!" She cried. Sayer then put his hand on her shoulder._

"_Look up," he whispered and she did what she was told. The building in front of her was the Arcadia building, the last place she wanted to be. But she couldn't believe who stood on the roof._

_She was looking at a mask that she never thought she'd see again. The white mask looked down at her and magenta bangs fell in front. A breeze carried the smoke around the figure away. The cloak became clearer._

"_No!" Akiza breathed quietly, but Sayer still heard her._

_Akiza knew that it must be a trick...that is until the person slowly removed the mask. An evil, sadistic smile greeted her._

"_It can't be!" She screamed!_

"_You can't escape it." Sayer smiled. "This is your doing."_

_The Black Rose Witch materialized her Black Rose Dragon. It confirmed Akiza's doubts. But was it the truth? Was she really the one would was destined to destroy the earth?_

Akiza screamed as she shot up out of her dream. Yusei and the twins immediately woke up and looked over to the signer. She looked terrified.

"Akiza!" Yusei said quickly moving over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked with such urgency. She looked in his eyes. She was breathing heavily, and she could tell that she was in a cold sweat.

"Yusei!" She said quickly. What was she supposed to say? But she didn't get a chance to say anything else. Leo screamed.

They looked over to him and they heard loud rustling in the bushes. They all jumped to their feet. "Who's there?" Luna shouted. They were all taken back even they saw a young woman fall out of the darkness. Their eyes widened. She looked up at them with desperation in her eyes.

"_Luna! Danger is near!" _Regulus yelled to her. He didn't have to say anything else. She saw Regulus and Ancient Fairy Dragon move in front of them and the girl.

"Guys-" Luna exclaimed towards the other signers, but a dark voice cut her off.

"Where is she?" Just then two tall men, walked out of the shadows. They had on black cloaks with their hoods up. If they hadn't known any better, they looked similar to the Dark Signers.

"Get away from me!" The young woman screamed. She was a blond, and looked about the same height as Akiza. She wore a purple crop top with loose black jeans with a couple silver chains on each pant leg. They noticed that all three of them wore lighted duel disks hinting that they had just finished a duel. There was nothing suspicious about this girl.

Yusei rushed in front of her. He didn't know what was going on, but he couldn't just stand back and watch someone get harassed. The blond jumped to her feet and stood behind him. "Get lost!" He yelled but they noticed that the two men ignored him as they moved closer.

"Regulus!" Luna yelled but the lion already knew what to do. The young child was the only one who could see him.

Regulus charged into the men knocked them several feet to their right. They landed roughly on the ground. "What the-" One of the men exclaimed.

Their clothes were being ripped and they felt like they were being scratched.

The men screamed and before they knew it , were running away.

"That was a close one.." Akiza said to the others, looking towards the direction that the men ran.

The blond sighed and everyone looked at her to make sure she was okay. She then smiled brightly.

"Thank you! Those guys did not know how to take a hint." She said. "I'm Sabrina, by the way."

Akiza gave a small wave. "I'm Akiza,"

Leo then raised his hand high in the air. "I'm Leo!"

Yusei smiled back. "I'm Yusei, but you should really be thanking Luna." He said gesturing towards the 13 year old. Sabrina looked at her.

"It was nothing!" Luna said. Sabrina then walked to her and knelt in front of her.

"Luna.." She trailed off. "If you don't mind me asking, what did you do to those guys?"

Luna blushed. "Well, physically, I didn't do anything as you could see. I have a special ability where I can communicate with Duel Monsters in the Spirit World. My spirit partner, Regulus was the one to take care of them." Usually Luna wasn't so open about her abilities, considering that most people did not believe her, but the cat was already out of the bag. No sense in trying to hide it.

"Impressive." She said amazed. In all her years of living, she never heard of anyone having an ability such as that.

"If you don't mind me asking," Leo began to speak as all attention was on him. "Why were those scary guys chasing you?"

Sabrina stood up and deactivated her duel disk. "I don't know. They randomly challenged me to a duel, but after I defeated both of them they started coming after me. I couldn't figure out why though."

"Well hopefully you won't have to worry about them anymore." Yusei said.

She nodded. "I hope you're right, Yusei."

"Sabrina, I'm surprised that you haven't asked for our autographs yet!" Leo said proudly. She looked at him confused.

"Huh? Why would I want your autographs?" Sabrina asked him.

"Where do you live? Under a rock? We're Team 5Ds! Everyone on Earth knows about Team 5Ds!" Leo told her, but did not get the response he was expecting.

"Earth? Why would you think that we're on Earth?" She asked them, causing the gang to get silent. Akiza wasn't too surprised, though. She has some suspicions that they might have been somewhere else, she just did not know where. Shock, however, was written all over Yusei, Leo, and Luna's face.

Sabrina only came up with one conclusion. "I can't believe it,"

"You can't believe what?" Akiza asked. Just then Sabrina was able to feel the psychic energy that came from her. There was no doubt that she was strong, and she was probably the explanation for them being there.

"That you have successfully traveled from the Human World to the Psychic World."

Their eyes widened. "The Psychic World?" they all asked in unison.

"So you have psychic powers?" Akiza asked, interested.

She nodded. "A majority of people in the Psychic World do. I have the ability to move objects with my mind, but it's nothing special because most people have the same ability I have."

"I wish I could do that," Leo murmured, earning a glace from Luna.

"Tell me, Zero Reverse...did it really happen?" She asked.

Yusei then hung his head low. "Yes, it did." He said quietly. He hated talking about Zero Reverse. Somehow, in a way, he still felt like it was his fault.

Sabrina continued "Meaning a channel into the underworld was opened, releasing the Earthbound Immortals?" They all nodded.

"Luna, how long have you been able to travel to the Spirit World?" Luna was a little surprised that she asked.

"Since I was 3." She answered.

Leo stood next to her. "But why is that important?"

"If my theories are correct, then Zero Reverse not only affected your world, but the balance between the Spirit World and Psychic World as well." She said. "No one was able to pass between worlds until after the effects of Zero Reverse."

"So Zero Reverse was more powerful than we thought?" Yusei was shocked.

Sabrina nodded. "I guess you could say that we were kind of like a parallel universes to each other. But I'm not sure if it's a good thing that you're here in the Psychic World."

Then it hit Akiza. "This must be the Psychic World that I always heard about.." She said. She stared at Sabrina. _"Is she connected to him?.."_ She thought.

"You knew about the Psychic World?" Sabrina asked surprised. "How?"

Akiza then stood there. It was as if a cat had her tongue. Sayer had always mentioned something about a Psychic World to her, but she never really paid it much attention, although now she wished she had. She always concluded that all Sayer meant was he wanted the Psychic's on Earth to rule the Human World, but now by talking to Sabrina, she realized that it could have been deeper than that.

She balled her fists. "Sayer..." She said with anger in her voice.

Sabrina eyes widened. "Sayer? He went to the Human World?"

Luna and Leo were confused. They definitely remembered the leader to the Arcadia Movement, and they weren't really comfortable talking about him either, but was he even from their world?

"Wait, you know Sayer?" Luna asked for the group. Sabrina nodded.

"I don't know him personally, but I know that he was born here and had lived some of his childhood here." Sabrina said.

"What!" Leo exclaimed as he was trying to keep up. Yusei then glanced at Akiza. She couldn't read the expression on her face. He couldn't imagine how she felt after hearing this. It saddened him. Just when they thought that they didn't have to ever be bothered with him again, she was forced to think of the madman and possibly reliving horrible memories. She looked vulnerable, and there was nothing more he wanted to do other than hold her.

"How do you know this?" Akiza asked quietly.

Sabrina shook her head. "It isn't my place to say anything. I don't know much, but I think I know of someone who would be able to help you."

"Who?" Akiza asked impatiently.

"His name is Divine," The blond said. "He's an extremely powerful Psychic. He has excellent control of any duel monster, he can take control of someone's mind, but is widely known for his ability to create a perfect double of himself."

They gasped. "That's physically impossible." Yusei said.

"It may be. No one has actually seen him do it, so it could be a rumor to scare people. But because of this myth, no one has dared to look for him."

"Then why would you tell Akiza to go find him?" Leo asked. "If you hadn't figured it out, dying is not on our to-do list..." He received an elbow from his sister.

"Leo!" Luna hissed.

"Because it was said that Divine was the one who taught Sayer how to use his powers." Sabrina closed her eyes. "I feel an incredible amount of energy coming from you Akiza and if I'm right, you may be the one destined to find Divine."

Silence fell upon them for several moments until Akiza spoke. "I'll find him." Her eyes were more determined than ever. She had come too far to turn back now.

"Akiza..." Yusei said. He had a bad feeling about this.

Sabrina looked up at the sky. It was already early morning and the sky was filled with a peach colors as it was close to sunrise.

"Well, I should be getting back." Sabrina spoke "I've told you all I know, and do hope that you find what you are looking for. Thanks again." She smiled and turned away from everyone. She began to walk away.

Everyone stared at her as she walked away. After a moment, the twins yawned and the older signers looked at them.

"You guys can sleep a couple more hours. I need to think over some things before we leave." Akiza said with a soft smile.

They took the opportunity to sleep a little longer. As much as they did not want to admit, they were still pretty young and needed more sleep than the others.

Through the trees, the sunrise was visible. Akiza and Yusei were nearby, sitting on a tree trunk that was lying on its side.

"I'm worried about you." Yusei said not making eye contact. Akiza looked his direction. "I know that this is hard on you, especially when you thought that _he_ was gone for good.." He put emphasis on 'he' to let her know exactly who he was talking about.

Akiza looked at his eyes. It almost seemed like he was...sad.

"Yusei..." She breathed.

"You're determined, I know...but this Divine guy, he might not have any intention to help you." He said putting his head down. She hated seeing him like this, especially if it was because of her.

"I know, but I have to be willing to take that chance." She grabbed his hand. "We don't know if he's a bad guy or not, but he may be the key to unlocking my powers and right now this is the only lead we have..."

Yusei sighed as he got up, pulling Akiza up with him. He stared at her. "I don't care how powerful he is, I promise, I will protect you no matter what the costs." He whispered. Akiza's eyes softened. She brought her hand up to his face and her thumb caressed the marker on his left cheek.

"You mean so much to me, Yusei." Akiza said looking into his eyes. "Thank you." He gently smiled. He knew she wasn't expecting him to say anything back. He already made it clear that he felt the same way. He snaked his arm around her waist to pull her closer. His lips landed on her forehead. He felt her head and her hand land on his build chest. They then held each other in a warm embrace. He knew in his heart that he loved her. He's known since their duel back in the Fortune Cup, but he could never just come out and say it, at least, not now. So they stood there, watching the sunrise together, knowing that they did not want to be anywhere else than in each other's arms.

**Thank you to the few who reviewed last chapter and I hope you like this chapter as well. I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but I hope it changes after this chapter. **

**I'm putting a lot of work into this story and I would really love to hear how you guys feel about it! So read and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Ancient City

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.

Chapter 3: Ancient City

Two duel runners quickly, but quietly rolled over grass and dirt. After getting the rest that they needed, the twins announced that they were ready to head out. Because the ground wasn't solid concrete, it felt uneven under their wheels, so they gladly took the opportunity to ride on the runners with the older signers.

Yusei noticed that the sun was at its peak, meaning that they had been riding for at least an hour. He looked around. Everything looked the same to him. It was as if they were going in endless circles. He looked over towards Akiza. "Let's stop here for a minute." He said loud enough for her to hear. She nodded and stepped on the breaks. Coming to a complete stop, they both raised their visors.

"It feels like we have been riding forever." Luna said letting go of Akiza's waist and leaning back a little. "This forest is huge, we could be stuck here for days."

Akiza looked towards Yusei. "What should we do? I mean, we went in the direction Sabrina went, and if she was walking, I doubt that she would go that deep into the forest by herself."

"I agree." Yusei said agreeing, looking around again. He thought about that too. "I wonder did she ever make it out. It's broad daylight and we still can't find our way out of here." He sighed.

As they were trying to think, Yusei hears Leo mumbling quietly and feels him fidgeting with something. He, however, wasn't the only one to notice.

"Leo, what are you babbling about?" Luna asked staring at him, but he didn't look up. He was actually looking through his deck.

"I know it's here somewhere...ah ha! Found it!" He exclaimed as he grinned mischievously. "Prepare to be amazed!" He said as he hopped off Yusei's runner. He walked over to Akiza and held out a card. She looked at it as she grabbed it from his hand.

"Morphtronic Map?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah! Since we are lost, this card is perfect!" He then began to exaggerate his movements as bent over, pretending as if he was driving his own runner. "Driving to the left! Driving to the right! There seems to be no way out! It all seems hopeless!"

Akiza, Luna, and Yusei raised a brow at the twin. Leo took a step over to the right and clasped his hands together. He made an attempt to mimic the way he thought Akiza's eyes would look. He puckered his lips and looked over to his left. "Oh, Yusei!" He said in a female voice. "I don't know what to do! How will we ever get out of this dreadful forest?"

Then he stepped to the left and puts one of hands on his hip and the other stretched towards the sky, as if he was doing a fist pump. "Although I am a superhero, and I possess unbelievable superhero power, I am powerless in this situation. Who will help us?" He asked in a more manly voice, trying to sound like Yusei but failing miserably.

"Leo!" Luna said placing her first three fingers on each of her temples. "No one cares! Stop being annoying.." Yusei's eyes were closed, but he wore a nervous smile. He didn't interrupt him because he was used to some of the kids at Martha doing the same thing. He glanced at Akiza and noticed that she was a little annoyed.

"I do not sound like that..." He heard her say through her teeth.

"Don't worry!" Leo said pointing to the card the Morphtronic Map card in her hand. "This will be our one way ticket out of here!" He pointed in a random direction. "This card, used with Akiza's amazing psychic powers, will be able to get us outta here!" He stood proudly with his chest out and his chin held high.

Yusei let out a small chuckle under his breath, and then he looked at the twin. "That sounds like a great idea, except for the fact that Akiza might still be tired from using her powers to get us here."

"Actually, Yusei, I feel much better. I'm used to using cards this way. This will be a piece of cake." She said as Leo's eyes began to light up.

"Please, no autographs-" Leo began but Akiza cut him off.

"Okay, kid, do you want to do this?" She said gesturing towards the card. She was implying that he could be the one to use psychic powers. He blushed, though.

"Um...you just look so much better when you do it..." Leo said rubbing the back of his head, earning a giggle from Luna.

Akiza smirked. Though she did not find his impersonation of her funny, she enjoyed watching how innocent he could be. She placed the card on the duel disk attached to her runner. "Morphtronic Map!" She called and a small light beamed in front of them. Right before them, they saw not only a map materialize but a magnet as well. It was a magnet with two ends, both painted red for North and South. It began to spin slowly.

They looked at the map, trying to figure out where they were. Yusei leaned in closer trying to get a better look. He pointed to one of the spot on the map that seemed to be surrounded by trees.

"This is the only thing that looks close to where we are now." He said.

"And even on the map it looks huge." Luna added. They noticed that the magnet stopped spinning and pointed towards their right. "So, is that the way we go?" She asked.

"Yeah! It's telling us to go in that direction?" Leo said confused. He still wasn't good with knowing how to use a map of compass.

Akiza thought for a moment. The map was telling them to go north. "The sun always rises in the east, and that has been the direction we have been going all this time. The map is telling us to go that way." She said pointing to their left.

Yusei nodded. "Hopefully, this map is right." Leo hopped back on his runner and the gang was off on the path the magnet told them to go. After about five minutes, they were out of the forest and in a wasteland, but they could also see a city in the distance.

"_That city... It reminds me of how New Domino City looks like from Satellite." _Yusei thought admiring the city.

After several moments, they rode into the city. Slowing down, they noticed a lot of people on the streets were staring at them. Luna hugged Akiza's waist a little tighter.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" Luna asked. She tried not to admit it, but she was definitely creeped out. She could feel Akiza shift uncomfortably. There was no doubt that she didn't like the attention either. She was so used to people staring at her because she was a monster.

Yusei looked at a couple people and tried following their eyes. He noticed that they weren't necessarily staring at them, but staring at their runners. "Guys, let's try to get somewhere where there aren't a lot of people."

Yusei sped up a little to get in front of Akiza. He stayed on the far side of the road to make sure they didn't get hit by cars or that he was anyone's way. They soon found an alley they could turn into, away from people. They stopped and he got off his runner.

"Call me crazy, but I don't think these people are used to seeing duel runners." Yusei said.

Leo looked at him surprised. "What! How could thye not know what a duel runner is? It's the greatest creation ever."

"Yeah, where we're from. Remember Leo, this is a different world." Akiza said crossing her arms. Even if they did not know what runners were, she slightly shivered at the unwanted attention. It just reminded her of how people looked at her when she was the Black Rose Witch, a part of her life that she did not want to relive.

They heard a heavy door behind them open. They turn to see an older woman with a bag a trash. She is a little shorter than Akiza and has a head full of grey hair. The older woman threw the garbage in the dumpster and noticed them standing there.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. She really wasn't expecting anyone to be there. "I'm sorry! We have been extremely busy today. I have some time now to get you some food. I hope you haven't been waiting out here long.." She said. The four of them stared at her confused. She was apologizing and they had never even met her before.

Then it dawned on Akiza. This woman thought that they were homeless, and that they were waiting outside to get some food from her. It then seemed to look more and more like the back of a restaurant to her. "Ma'am," Akiza said holding her hand out. "We aren't homeless."

The older woman blinked. "Oh my goodness! I apologize. I just assumed you were because the only people who ever come back here are people who are unable to eat whenever they please."

"It's okay. We aren't homeless, but we aren't from the area, either." Yusei said to her.

"Really? Where are you from?"

"Well.." Akiza began, but she didn't want to sound crazy by saying that they were from another world. "It's kind of a really, really small town. It's really isolated and it's quite a ways from here." She smiled nervously. Hopefully she wouldn't ask any questions.

The older woman opened her mouth to speak, but something sounded like it crashed behind her. She turned and looked in the kitchen. She groaned. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Ma'am?" Leo asked, ready for action.

She turned back to them. "We got this new automatic dish washer in the kitchen to ease up the load for some of our workers, but the young men who installed it could not have known what they were doing. Every time we try using it, it starts acting up again!"

Yusei heard her story and turned towards his runner. He opened a compartment near the bottom and pulled out his tool box. "May I?" He asked as he gestured towards the door. She gladly stepped aside.

"Please!" She said welcoming them in. Yusei walked in with the others right behind him. He wasted no time and got down to fixing what he thought was the problem. The others awkwardly watched as workers of the restaurant walked in and out of the kitchen with orders and empty plates.

"Where are my manners? You can call me Phyllis."

Leo smiled. "I'm Leo!"

"I'm his twin sister, Luna,"

"I'm Akiza, and the young man fixing your dish washer is Yusei." She said, pointing towards Yusei, but she doubt that he was even listening. She knew how he would get when he was fixing stuff.

"Phyllis, where are we? We have been looking for city signs since we got here, but we haven't found anything." Luna asked.

"This is Ancient City. Although it doesn't look like it, it is the oldest city in the world, and the center of the 8 districts." She said. Her attention then turned to Akiza. "I sense that you are a powerful psychic."

Akiza was taken by surprise. First Sabrina and now Phyllis has told her that she was powerful. It was frustrating. Everyone seemed to know more about her power than she did.

"Yeah, I guess.." Akiza said a little uneasy.

"Are you a psychic too?" Leo asked excitedly. He wanted to know what power she had.

"Yes, child. I can see into your soul." She said smiling and pointing at him. Leo laughed nervously. "I can see what kind of person they are, and if they are truly good people or not."

He sighed. "That's a pretty cool ability!" Luna said to her. "It makes it a lot easier to decide who you can and can't trust."

"You are absolutely right. I'm usually able to see into everyone's soul," She stared at Akiza. "But you, Akiza...Your power is so strong, that it is blocking my entry into your soul." She spoke a little too serious for her liking.

Luna's right eyebrow shot up. It seemed like Phyllis was acting a little weird towards Akiza. She seemed really bothered that she could not see into her soul. It was like she was assuming that Akiza had so much to hide, or like she wasn't really a good person. "No worries," the young girl said, causing everyone to look at her. "Akiza is awesome. She's a great person and we wouldn't be close to her if she wasn't. Aki's like a big sister to me and Leo."

Akiza silently thanked her. She had a feeling that this woman would think that she was a bad person if she could not see into her soul. She looked at Phyllis and her face was unreadable. She did, however, catch a little frustration in her eyes.

"_Is she upset that she can't see into my soul?" _Akiza wondered. She heard footsteps from behind her and turned around. Yusei was walking up with his toolbox in his hand. His gloves were rolled down and his sleeves were rolled up, exposing his mark of the Crimson Dragon.

"All finished." He announced looking at the older woman. Sure enough, the dish washer was working a lot better and quieter than what is what before.

"Thank you, young man!" She said very greatful. She glanced down at his arms. Her eyebrows shot up. "You have an interesting mark on your arm. May I ask where it is from?"

Yusei looked slightly surprised. He had completely forgot that his mark was visible. He quickly rolled his sleeves down and his gloves up. "It's just a birthmark.." He said.

Luna and Leo looked at each other. They could tell that he wasn't comfortable talking about it to her, but she didn't seem fazed at all. She just simply smiled back at him.

"Is it just me, or is this lady really weird?" Leo whispered as he inched over to his sister.

"She's definitely weird alright." Luna whispered back. They looked to see her hands on his cheeks. Akiza looked at them eyes wide. She didn't realize that she was blushing a little. It was true that she and Yusei were just friends, but she still did not like the attention that she was giving him.

"Your soul is so pure! There is just something about you that reaches out to me!" She exclaimed.

Akiza crossed her arms. "Oh, give me a break.." She said under her breath as Yusei blushed, not really knowing how to respond.

"You know, I have a lot of things around here and at home that needs to be fixed. How long will you be around?" She asked

"No, we won't be here long." Akiza said quickly.

"Oh? Where are you staying for the night?" The four of them became silent. Not even Leo knew what to say, especially when he was thinking the same exact thing a little earlier.

"Tell you what, my husband and I own a lot of houses that other people rent. I have a house that you can stay in." She turned to Yusei, "As long as you keep fixing things for me, you four can stay in one of our houses rent free."

Their eyes lit up. "Really?" They all asked and she nodded.

She takes them to the house. It was a two-story home and although no one lived there, there was still furniture, food and what seemed like everything they needed. They looked around. The house was surprisingly well decorated.

"This is weird. It's like you knew we were coming." Leo said looking around confused. She chuckled.

"No, I always keep this house available to teenagers, like you, who have nowhere to stay, or who just want to get away from home." She said. She then looked at her watch. "I have to get back to work. It was nice meeting you all. You should keep your motorcycles safe and keep the garage locked. The code to the garage is 1482. If you ever need me for anything, my number is on the fridge." She gave them one last smile and walked out. Leo and Luna ran right to the couch and laid down.

"_Is this really my destiny?" _Akiza thought as she walked to the kitchen. She looked around. _"This just seems a little too convenient.."_ She heard footsteps walk to the table in the kitchen.

"Look at what I found," Yusei announced. Everyone made their way over to him and looked at what he laid out on the table. It was a map of Ancient City and the cities and land surrounding it.

"It seems to be a map of the whole area!" Leo said. They looked at how big the city is and where the other cities were.

Surrounding Ancient City were the 8 districts Mist Valley, Necro Valley, Gear Town, City of the Majestic Mountain, Magma City, Amazoness Village, Secret Village of the Spellcasters, and City of the Black Garden.

"These districts sound awfully familiar." Luna said.

"That's because they seemed to be based on actual Duel Monsters cards." She said staring at the map. "But these districts are huge, Divine could be anywhere.."

"Then let's go." Yusei said suddenly. They all looked at him. "We will never find out where Divine is if we don't look. Maybe we can ask some of the people around here and they would be able to tell us something." Akiza nodded.

"Then let's get going!" Leo said jumping up.

Deciding to go out, they thought it would be best to leave their runners. They wanted to fit in as best they could. Luna and Leo walked in front of the older signers so they could keep an eye on them. Because they were already far enough in the city, they reached the center of Ancient City in no time. There in the center was a clock that towered over the buildings surrounding it. Luna was fascinated with the older structure of the clock. They looked around and tons of people were in the area.

"Someone here has to know something about Divine. We should start here." Luna said.

Yusei and Akiza nodded. "This area is kind of big, so let's spread out, but don't go too far." Yusei said to the group. They split up, asking random people if knew anything about Divine. After asking for about 45 minutes, they came back together, making it obvious that they had no luck. The sun was going down soon and Akiza felt as if they wasted the day. She sighed.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought." Akiza said, putting her hand over her face. Sleep seemed like it was catching up to her.

She then felt Yusei's hand caress her arm. Not removing her hand, she tilted her head to look at him.

"Don't worry, we'll find him, Aki." Yusei said, reassuring her that she would have nothing to worry about.

"Yeah, he can't hide forever," Leo said crossing his arms. He was a little irritated that no one seemed to know where Divine was. He was ready for action, probably a little more than Akiza was.

They began to walk back to the house that Phyllis let them stay in. Everyone noticed that Akiza seemed a little upset, so no one said anything.

"_I need to find Divine...but how do I even start if I don't know where to look," _Akiza thought. She was getting frustrated, and the long walk back to the house wasn't helping. She looked around. Something about this place felt familiar to her. She thought that maybe it was because it reminded her a lot of New Domino City, but it felt like something more.

"_Akiza..." _Her head perked up and she stopped. She looked around her but she saw no one. Yusei turned to look at her and stopped.

"Aki? What's wrong?" He asked concerned. The twins also turned around walking a little closer.

She looked at him and immediately smiled. "Nothing, Yusei!" She answered, however, Yusei knew better. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "We should get back, I don't know about you guys. but I'm starving." She knew walked in front of everyone as if to lead the way. Yusei made eye contact with the twins but they just shrugged it off.

"_I know this is hard on her, but I hope she isn't holding stuff in. We're here to help her.." _Yusei thought. Then something caught his eye. He quickly turned his head and staring at him was Sayer. His eyes widened in shock. He was supposed to be dead. He blinked and now Sayer was somehow face to face with him. Before he could react, Sayer grabbed his throat and held him in the air. Yusei tried moving but his body suddenly froze.

"_Why does he feel so real?!" _He struggled against him, but his grip only got tighter and tighter. The last thing he saw was the devilish smile on his face before he was thrown against the building behind him.

Hearing a scream behind them, Akiza turned and saw Yusei's body hit the building behind him and land on the ground. "Yusei!" They all screamed, rushing to his body.

He groaned loudly as he landed on his shoulder. Akiza got to him first and held his arm. "Yusei! What happened?" She asked panicking, tears beginning to fill her eyes. Luna and Leo were right next to him, concern written all over their faces.

"Oh, no!" Leo exclaimed. "Who did this to you?"

Luna's eyes widened as she felt a presence near them. She looked around and saw no one.

"_Regulus...someone is here..I can feel it." _Luna said in her head. She heard him growl.

"_I can feel the negative presence, but I can't see them either.." _He responded standing closer to her.

"_Ancient Fairy Dragon...what's going on? What happened to Yusei." _The child asked, not wanting to see Yusei the way he was. She saw Akiza and Leo trying to help him up, draping his arm over Akiza's shoulder.

"_I sense that something, or someone does not want us here..." _The Dragon said looking at Luna.

"_Like who?" _She asked back.

"_I don't know.."_

Akiza began walking with Yusei holding on to her for support. "Yusei...please, talk to me...who did this to you?" She asked, but he refused to get her an answer.

Then an unwanted voice rang through her head. **"You don't need them, you have me..." **

She silently gasped and turned towards Yusei. His eyes were clenched shut. She hated seeing him like this and it hurt her to know that this was possibly her fault. Once they got them to the house, they laid him in one of the bedrooms. Luna and Leo were searching for medicine and bandages for Yusei, while Akiza sat in a chair besides him. He seemed to be out of it, but he made no attempt to let go of her hand.

She laid her forehead on their hands, not stopping the tears from falling. He was hurt, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. No matter how many times she asked what happened, he couldn't bring himself to answer. She couldn't stay mad at him for answering because she knew that he was only keeping to himself to protect her, but they were in the Psychic World, and there wasn't much he could do to protect her no matter how hard he tried. She raised her head. Tears continued to fall as she narrowed her eyes. One thing mattered to her at that moment. She knew who did this to Yusei, and she swore that she would make him pay.

**Thank you to the two people who reviewed last chapter. Also, thank you for the new favorite and follows I got. I appreciate your interest in my story and hope you stay with me all the way through. **

**Please review (it only takes a couple seconds) and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Heart Crystal

Sorry for the wait. I had a bunch of stuff going on last week. But I am pretty bummed because I have a lot of ways that I can take his story, one involving dueling. The only problem is I am not good at writing duels for 5Ds at all. With that being said, if anyone is willing to help me write any duels or can do them for me, please let me know. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.

Chapter 4: The Heart Crystal

It had been hours, but Akiza refused to move. Sleep threatened to sneak up on her; however, she couldn't find the strength to turn away from Yusei. Since she and the twins got him to his room, all of her attention has been on him. Regret was starting to overcome her, and although he was thankful that he decided to come with her, she couldn't help but to think about how happy he could have been back in New Domino City.

"Yusei, I am so sorry.." She whispered to him knowing that he could not hear her. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't anymore. Her eyes felt dry, and she had gotten a huge headache. She looked at Yusei through her bloodshot eyes. She needed him, even when he needed her. She felt guilty. She was too busy worrying about where Divine could have been and that voice she heard, that she let her guard down. "I hope you can forgive me." She said looking at him.

She saw that he was farther on the other side of the bed, leaving extra room. Realizing that he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, she slowly got up and crawled in bed with him. Letting go of his hand, her arm rested on his chest as she lightly gripped his shirt. Their face just inches apart, she looked at his face. She said when she saw that his face seemed to be unreadable. She also noticed that his lips were parted slightly, making it easier for her to hear his deep breaths. She moved her face closer as she planted her lips on his. Although he couldn't kiss back, it did not stop the passion behind hers.

She longed to share this moment with him. She, however, did not think it would be under these circumstances. She doubted that she would have been bold enough to kiss him if he were awake, though. Since she could remember, she never was that good at showing how she truly felt, but that came from years or being mistreated, ignored, and ostracized. She pulled away from him, almost expecting him to wake up. But she knew better. She knew it wouldn't be that easy. Her head slowly fell on his chest and allowed herself to go to sleep.

_Yusei slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that he was lying on his stomach and he felt the cold ground underneath his cheek. He let his eyes adjust before looking at his surroundings. He was in Satellite, but it wasn't the Satellite he remembered. He pushed himself off of the ground and unto his feet. His eyes widened as he got a clear look at the sky. It was blood red and the clouds were dark. It made him uneasy, especially knowing that something horrible was happening. Dirt laid where grass once grew, and every tree he saw stood bare._

_Worry began to get the best of him. Knowing Satellite like the back of his hand, he noticed that he wasn't far from Martha's house. He immediately turned around and sprinted towards his old home, but it seemed as if his legs couldn't carry him fast enough. No wind blew and the only thing he could hear was the steady thump of his footsteps. _

_He slowed once he got to his old home. The feeling of shock seemed overwhelming. The house he grew up in, the house of his foster mother's, was destroyed. He felt tears in his eyes, not caring if they would fall or not. The house was blackened as if it were engulfed in a massive flame. All of the windows were broken, along with the front door, and he could see that several walls on the inside were destroyed. He sprinted into the house, not caring if the house was unstable._

"_Martha!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He pushed debris left and right, hoping to find any signs of his foster mother or any of the kids, but as he feared, came up short. He searched the entire house, but could not find a trace of anyone. After his moment of panic, he stood in the door way, allowing the frame to support him. He felt weak, not because of physical stress, though. Moments passed by before his eyes widened._

"_I need to find Jack and Crow!" Where were they? Yusei figured if they had known about this, there is no doubt that they would have been here. But did they know? He rushed to his D-wheel and without hesitation, rushed to New Domino City, praying that nothing else has happened, however, it seemed like nothing was going right. As he crossed over into the city his heart dropped. It looked exactly how Satellite looked. Everything was destroyed. He was shocked to see that most of the buildings were either burned or leveled. He rushed to their home hoping that his best friends were okay, or at least hoping to find any survivors. _

_He slammed on his breaks realizing that he was passing by a home that he has been to many times. He raised his visor, not believing what happened to the building in front of him..or lack thereof. The Tops was destroyed. There was no way to identify the building. He, however, had taken this same route so many times that he would be able to find his way with his eyes closed._

"_Leo...Luna..."He said through his gritted teeth. His grip on the handles of his runner dangerously tightened. He looked down. "What happened..."_

_Without realizing it, he was already on his way to Poppo Time. Seeing he was close enough, he practically jumped off of his ride and sprinted towards the door, which was barely still hanging onto the hinges. He rushed in and saw that the place was trashed. He searched and searched, but his friends were nowhere to be found. He looked sown and realized that something was under his foot. Moving it to the side he saw one of the earrings that belonged to his foster brother. He held the "A" shaped earring in his hand and clasped it._

"_Jack..Crow..I let you down.." Yusei was hoping that this was just a dream. He was scared about having to face a world without his friends, without...Akiza. His head shot up. He wouldn't be able to handle it if Akiza had suffered the same fate as the rest of the world. He rushed to her house, and upon arriving he was shocked to see that it was also leveled._

"_No!" He cried. He frantically moved through the rubble. "Akiza!" He had to find her, because there was no way that he could live without her. He found her energy stabilizer near, and collapsed to his knees. He grabbed it and held it close, allowing the tears to fall freely. _

"_Akiza, please...come back! I'm sorry!" He choked. "You needed me and I wasn't here!" He had been too late. His hands remained around her stabilizer, not realizing that his knuckles were turning white. He was beyond angry, but his heart was heavy. _

"_I'm sorry I never got to tell you...I love you.." He loved Akiza to the point that he would do anything for her. Had he been here earlier, he would have sacrificed his life to keep her safe. Anyone who knew Yusei knew him to be calm and clear-minded, however, right now he was anything but. He was so upset that he failed to hear that he was not alone._

"_I must admit, Fudo," a voice called out behind him. "You look beyond pathetic." Yusei was completely caught off guard. He swiftly turned around and wasn't pleased by who he saw._

"_Sayer!" He yelled and stood up, challenging him. "What have you done?!"_

_He chuckled. "I didn't do anything, boy."_

_Yusei put one of his fists up. "That's a lie! You are the only one capable of doing something like this!" Although Yusei's statement wasn't completely true, seeing as Z-one wanted to destroy New Domino as well, it just seemed like it was the best thing to say._

"_This is an ideal world, however, there is someone else who is capable of such evil." Sayer told him._

_Yusei's eyes widened a little. He was almost scared to ask. "Who?"_

_Arcadia's leader allowed a sinister smile to play upon his lips. Without saying a word, he gestured behind the signer. He slowly turned around and was shocked to the core. The beautiful, warm brown eyes that he loved so much were no longer there and were replaced with cold ones._

_He struggled to find his voice. This couldn't be. _

"_Surprised?" Sayer asked him laughing, but Yusei ignored him. He watched as the woman activated her duel disk and placed down a monster card. To his horror, she materialized a Black Rose Dragon, confirming all assumptions or doubts that he had. Only one person had that card, and she was no longer on his side._

_Yusei quickly turned towards Sayer. "What have you done to her?" He yelled, anger and hurt dripping on his every word._

_He shrugged. "I just got her to realize the true potential of her power."_

"_She isn't just one of your experiments!" _

_Silence filled the air a few moments before he responded, "You're right, Fudo, she's more than that. She is the Black Rose Witch, and the one who will destroy this world!"_

Yusei's eyes shot open. He was breathing heavily. When he suddenly awoke, his body wanted to sit up, but there was something that was weighing him down. Feeling something on his chest, his eyes darted down to the burgundy haired signer. He sighed of out relief. There lay the Akiza he knew, the Akiza that he cared about so much. For a while he was terrified that his dream was a reality, but he mentally calmed himself down. He stroked her hair. Akiza was not the Black Rose Witch anymore, all thanks to him, but if that was the case, what did the dream mean?

"_Is Sayer back?" _He thought as his eyes narrowed. No, he couldn't be. But he saw him with his own eyes. He felt him. It just didn't make sense. They all saw him get eaten by Misty's Earthbound Immortal. Was it possible that he was freed when the Signer-Dark Signer War was over? It seemed to be impossible; however, Yusei knew not to overlook it. He laid his head back down on the pillow and he felt pain shoot through his body, especially through his right shoulder. He noticed that it was securely wrapped. He also had a headache.

"_Akiza must have been watching over me." _He was pretty sure since it was safe to assume that Leo or Luna didn't know how to do it. The thought made him smile. She would do anything for him, as he would for her and could probably guess that she was worried sick about him. He felt bad for having to put her through this and was determined to make it up to her, just not know. He suddenly began to feel dizzy, realizing that he was nowhere near healed.

It was frustrating for him. He knew who did this to him and he knew who he was after, yet he could barely keep his eyes open. He wrapped his arm more securely around Akiza. It didn't matter right now. As long as Akiza was in his arms, he would make sure nothing happened to her.

The living room was quiet for quite some time now. The twins were in deep thought. They felt bad that Yusei was hurt, and they felt even worse that they had no idea what happened to him. One moment he was fine and the next he was falling to the ground. Luna, fighting the urge to cry, hadn't said a word. Leo seemed okay, but it was obvious that it was eating him on the inside. Yusei was his idol, someone who he could always turn to, and it hurt to see him down like this.

"I just don't understand how this happened!" Leo exclaimed suddenly, but not scaring his sister. She knew she was going to hear Leo's reaction sooner or later. She simply looked at him, not saying a word. He stood up and slowly paced around the room before stopping to look at her. "Did we make a mistake by coming here?"

Though Leo could be a bit unpredictable at times, Luna hadn't been expecting that response from him. "Leo..." She said, his question clearly catching her off guard.

"Face it Luna, whatever happened to Yusei was probably a sign telling us that we shouldn't be here." he said.

Luna sighed. She understood exactly what he was saying, and it would explain why he had been quiet for a while. He was having doubts. Ancient Fairy Dragon kind of felt the same way that Yusei's incident had been a warning, but they couldn't consider backing down. Chances are whatever or whoever did this to him was probably going to come after them too. They had to stand strong.

"That may be true, but we came not only to figure some things out, but to support Akiza. She needs us, we can't just leave. We already knew it would be dangerous before we came." She said looking at him.

He sighed. Although he was a signer now, he still felt like there wasn't much he could do. He felt so helpless. He slowly put his head down. As he turned towards the direction of his room he said "Maybe some video games will cheer me up." With that, Luna was left alone.

She, just like the others, was determined to help Yusei. She placed her thumb and index finger on the bridge of her nose. She just wished it would be easy. She didn't even know where to start. It was important to try and figure out what happened to Yusei so maybe they could stop it from happening to them too.

"_Luna..."_ she heard a voice call out to her in her head.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon? What's wrong?"

"_I cannot put my finger on it, but there is a very powerful energy that is trying to call out to you."_

She raised a brow. "A powerful energy?" She had no idea what she was talking about, but Ancient Fairy Dragon was always right and she would be a fool to ignore her, especially when he needed to figure out some stuff for herself too. She didn't care if she was walking into a trap, she just needed a lead.

She stood up. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, you have to take me there." She said aloud.

"_As you wish,"_ She said, telling Luna which way to go. Luna looked around. She didn't want to disturb anyone so she just hoped that she would be back before anyone knew she disappeared.

Luna quietly left their new home, not only hoping that she could find out what energy Ancient Fairy Dragon was talking about, but see if it was also connected to what happened to Yusei. She made sure to grab her duel disk and deck, just in case she needed it. It seemed as though her dragon was leading her towards a quiet part of the city. Since she was on foot, she felt a little uncomfortable, but she knew Ancient Fairy Dragon would not purposely put her in harm's way. Regardless, she was a 13 year old female and was in an unfamiliar place, so it made sense to keep her guard up.

Her dragon told her that she was close and that the energy was coming from a cave nearby. Now that she thought about it, she was starting to feel the energy as well. Luna was jogging in the direction she was told to go when she nearly bumped into someone who was coming quickly around the corner.

"Sabrina!" Luna exclaimed surprised. She seemed extremely nervous, mostly because she wasn't supposed to be out by herself.

The blond looked down at the girl and gave her a warm smile. "Oh, Luna, hi. I didn't think I'd see you again so soon." She said. She looked behind the girl and noticed that she was alone. "Where are the others?" She asked concerned for her.

She young girl caught her breath, for she had been running the whole time, and then she nervously smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, this nice old lady let us stay in a house that's not too far from here, so that's where they are."

"But why are you out her alone? It's not safe, you know." Sabrina said to her. She wasn't implying that she should know the area, but she was trying to tell her that it wasn't a good idea to be out by herself.

"I know, but I feel a strange energy around here. In fact, it seems like there is something that is calling out to me. I have to figure out what it is because it might be connected to what happened to Yusei." She said with sadness in her voice.

"Yusei? What happened to him?"

"We aren't sure. We were walking back to our home and he was attacked, but we didn't hear or see anyone."

"Oh?" Sabrina tried thinking or what could have possibly happened.

"When we turned around he was on the ground in pain." Confusion was written all of Sabrina's face. She didn't know Yusei all that well, but she knew that he didn't deserve anything like that.

"I wonder who could have done that..." She said, looking at Luna with sorrow in her eyes. She could tell that Luna was worried sick. She was concerned about Yusei's well-being too; after all they did save her from those bad guys in the forest. Making up her mind, she decided to go with Luna to make sure nothing happened to her. Before she could tell her, though, they heard a woman's scream. To them it sounded as if someone was in need.

"Someone's in trouble!" Sabrina said as they looked in the direction the voice came from. Briefly looking at each other, they silently agreed that they needed to check it out.

They ended up running in a park. They could have sworn that they were in the right place, but the only thing they saw was a woman with their backs to them. She was standing completely still.

"Miss," Sabrina said to the woman. "Do you know where that scream came from?"

Slowly the woman turned around. Her head was down, but Luna could still see her eyes. They looked distant.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked worriedly. For some reason she was getting a bad feeling from her. Just then the woman laughed and lifted her head. Her pupils were red and as the girls looked closer, they could see various veins in her neck and arms.

"I want the power..." She said darkly. Their eyes widened.

"The power? Is she talking about the same thing that I feel?" Luna asked out loud.

"_Be careful, Luna. This woman is not herself. Someone is controlling her to get to the power too."_ Ancient Fairy Dragon told her. She nodded.

"Where is the Heart Crystal?" The woman yelled.

Luna tried to seem brave but it was obvious that she was scared. She looked at Sabrina who had not taken her eyes off of the strange woman. "What is she taking about?"

"She's referring to an ancient legend, one that was thought to be a myth..." She said not looking away. "It's a myth because there have been stories around for years of their power but no one has been able to find the ones who possess their strength."

"But surely she knows that..." Luna said, wondering why this woman was looking for this Heart Crystal if it wasn't here.

"Apparently not.." She responded, wondering the same thing Luna was.

Before they knew it the woman was using her psychic powers to lift a tree out of the ground. Seeing what she was trying to do, the girls gasped.

"Run!" Sabrina yelled as the tree was being thrown towards them. They took off, hoping to lose her. Although she was scared, Luna managed to pick up the same energy she did before. She then saw a cave not too far away. She knew that was where she was being pulled to.

"Quick! In here!" Luna said leading the way. Once they entered the cave, they both stopped, breathing heavily.

"I think we lost her..." Sabrina said relieved. She looked around, she was almost expecting the cave to be completely dark, but facing deeper into the cave, she saw lit touches hanging from the walls. Luna looked up and saw what she did. The power was pulling her deeper in the cave.

"Come on," Luna said. Walking deeper into the cave they stopped at what seemed to be a dead end. It was the deepest point in the cave but it was completely lit by several torches and candles. They came to a stop at a shrine.

"Woah..." Luna said. There was nothing special at the shrine, but the amount of energy she felt was unreal. Looking closer, candles surrounded what seemed to be a stone tablet.

"This is it..." Sabrina said, earning a look from Luna. "This shrine is dedicated to a holder of the Heart Crystal. I knew it was in the city but I could never find it..but then again I didn't think it'd be in a dusty old cave either."

They walked closer and there was a familiar duel monster that was carved into the tablet. Luna's eyes widened as she took out a card from her deck.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna said. She was confused as to why she was carved in the stone when she was already freed.

Sabrina stood in shock too, but not for the same reason. Her eyes landed on the young signer's signature card. She gasped. "It can't be..."

Luna continued to look as the stone tablet began to glow. It shot out an energy that penetrated her chest. Moments later, a crystal appeared in front of her as if it came from her heart. The crystal was beautiful, yet it looked sharp all around. It was mostly made up of a base that looked like a cross, but had sharp spikes in between where the crystal crossed. It was bathed in a bright white light. She felt the power of the crystal flow through her body.

"_We are one, Luna..." _She heard Ancient Fairy Dragon tell her. She felt everything that her dragon felt and the power that she possessed. It was different from the feeling that she would get when she travelled to the spirit world, she felt stronger.

"Luna! You're the holder of the Heart Crystal!" Sabrina exclaimed as they looked at the crystal in front of her before watching it retreat back to her heart. As the light died down she looked at her friend. She was speechless. Sabrina put her hand on her shoulder, clearly still shocked. The cave started shaking and rocks were falling on them. They covered their heads as they began running out of the cave, screaming.

"Come out you little brats!" The woman from earlier yelled once she saw them running out of the cave. Once they got outside they stopped dead in their tracks. The woman had found them and she was not happy. "I'm going to tear you to pieces!"

Sabrina growled. "Leave us alone you creep!" Luna stepped back a little as the woman laughed once more.

She raised her hands as various objects such as garbage cans, benches, and etc around them were being lifted off of the ground. She looked at them darkly as she used her powers to throw everything at them. They gasped. Sabrina had the same power she had so she held out her hand as well; however, it did not help much seeing as the woman's dark power was much stronger than hers. They ended up dodging most of the things thrown at them.

"You have to use your power, Luna! Maybe you're the one that can stop her!" The older girl called as she landed on the ground before a bench took her head off.

"But I don't know how!" Luna said running behind a tree. She was frightened. She did not know what to do. Sensing her fear, Regulus growled at the woman. Without being seen, He sprinted towards her and knocked her down. He did not care if she was a woman, she was a threat, and would not care if she hurt them or not.

She cried out as she landed hard on the ground. Sabrina looked up and it seemed as if she hit her head, causing her to go in and out of consciousness. She stood up and looked Luna's way. "You were given this power because you were chosen! You have the power to stop this! Believe in yourself!"

Luna looked at her. Maybe she was right, but it's not like she was giving her time to adjust. Somehow her life just drastically changed and she wasn't sure how to react. She needed her brother. He would certainly take care of the woman because she wasn't sure if she could.

She suddenly felt the power of Ancient Fairy Dragon flow through her again. It gave her a warm feeling, one that she could heal in her heart. It was as powerful as the power of the Crimson Dragon. She knew that with this feeling in her heart that she had the support of the people closest to her. She walked towards the woman on the ground who was groaning, holding her head. She bent down and held her hands over her. Light surrounded them and eventually Sabrina could see the change in the woman's appearance. Once she was done, the light disappeared and the woman opened her eyes.

"What happened to me?.." The woman asked sitting up. Her eyes and voice were back to normal. She looked around confused. Luna and Sabrina looked back at each other, assuming that she probably could remember a thing.

Sabrina walked up, not wanting to explain the situation to her and said "You must have passed out here. You were unconscious when we found you." She helped her up.

"Well that's strange, but thank you." She smiled sweetly and turned to walk away, though she was not sure as to why she would pass out. She felt perfectly fine.

Sabrina and Luna stood side by side. Luna then pulled out her card again. She and Ancient Fairy Dragon had a strong bond before but it was nothing compared to now. She was one with her dragon, and it made her nervous and excited. She was one step closer to finding out more about her powers, but she was sure that it was going to be one hell of a rollercoaster ride.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry That I kept you waiting. Thank you to all of the people who reviewed last chapter. I truly appreciate and I'm glad that you enjoy my story.**

**Sorry if the second half of this chapter seemed rushed. I really wanted to get this uploaded tonight. I'm hoping that you could really tell me how you feel about this chapter in particular because I think what has happened in this chapter will make or break this story for you.**

**Also, classes for me start Monday so updating will be a little more difficult but I will try to do what I can whenever I have time.**

**Please review and let me know about any and all thoughts you have on this story so far. Thanks !**


	5. Chapter 5: Legend of the Heart Crystals

Hey guys. Chapter is a little shorter than the others, but if it were any longer it would have been another 2 weeks before it was out. Also, there is a ton of dialogue so be prepared.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.

Chapter 5: Legend of the Heart Crystals

A woman entered a dark room. The only light that entered was from the large window in front of her. Few dust particles flew past her face as they were illuminated by the light from the moon. She remained still and looked around. Nothing was out of place because everything seemed as it was days ago. She looked on the floor a few inches ahead of her and her eyes landed on a silhouette that reached as far as where she stood. The silhouette belonged to a man who stood several inches taller than she. His hands were carefully placed behind his back as he faced the large window. He did not say a word, but she knew he sensed her presence.

"...Master," she said bowing her head. "The girl got away..." For a moment, he stayed silent. She was hoping that he wouldn't say anything, but she knew him all too well. She was given one task and she failed.

"You mean to tell me that you let a little child get away?" His powerful voice filled the room. She winced slightly. It was clear in his voice that he was mad.

She quickly bowed her head again. "...I'm sorry Master. The vessel would have been much stronger if the child had not discovered that she was a holder of a Heart Crystal."

This got his attention. He only turned his head to the side to look at her. "Oh?"

She nodded and he couldn't help the urge to smirk. He felt a strong energy in her, but this news caught him off guard. His eyes turned back to his view outside of the window. "The girl is more powerful than I expected. A Heart Crystal hasn't been revealed in centuries..."

The woman remained silent. Regardless of Luna's strength, she felt as though there was no excuse to let her get away. She hadn't even hit puberty yet! Her eyes fell to the floor in embarrassment. However, she was surprised when she heard the man laugh.

"If she has a Heart Crystal, then that must mean that the other holders are nearby." He said.

She blinked. "How can you be so sure?" She remembered a blond being with the child, but she wasn't giving off the same energy that Luna was. She couldn't have been one, and she didn't see any others around.

"Maybe if you did your research then you'd already know that the Heart Crystals are all connected." He finally turned to face her, though she couldn't see any of his features. She quickly looked away, ashamed. "...However, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself."

Her eyes widened as she looked at his figure. She knew that he must have been feeling generous today.

"Find that girl. She has to know where the other holders of the Heart Crystals are."

A small smile crept onto her face and she immediately nodded. "Of course, I'll assure you I won't come back empty handed." With that being said, she rushed out of the room before he could even respond. She closed the door behind her and her eyes narrowed. Never would she be embarrassed again, and by a kid no less.

The man on the other side of the door went to a chair that was nearby. He slowly sat down and let his head fall back on the top of the padding. He stared at the ceiling. "I've been searching 18 years to find you...I'll have you soon enough."

Leo, beating the high score of a game he was playing, placed the game controller on the floor. He stretched and walked out the room. He let out a small sigh. Although he still felt sad about Yusei, he was glad that video games cheered him up a bit. It was exactly what he needed if he wanted to stay strong for the others.

He walked into the living room and something seemed...off. He suddenly got this bad feeling, but he couldn't figure out why. He turned to Luna's room to see if she felt the same thing he did. However, as he entered her room, she was nowhere to be seen. Running out he checked every room and every stop in the house but he found nothing. He was starting to figure out why he had a bad feeling.

He starts shaking slightly. He would never be able to forgive himself if something bad happened to her. "Luna?" He calls out worriedly. Even though he had already checked every spot in the house, he was hoping that somehow, someway, she would come running out of a super-secret hiding spot and scare him.

Hearing noise at the top of the stairs, he immediately turned around, only to find Akiza. She could read the worry all in his eyes.

"Leo? What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

The young signer was now fighting the urge to cry and fell to his knees. His head dropped down. Seeing this, Akiza rushed to his side. She bends down with him, but froze once she heard why he was upset.

"Luna's gone..." He quietly said, but he didn't need to say it louder. Her eyes widened.

"What?" She asked. She heard exactly what he said, but she didn't want to believe it.

"She was here earlier...and now...she's gone..." Tears fell from his eyes onto the carpet.

Akiza was in shock. She didn't know what she would do if Luna was hurt because of her. She was beyond scared. They didn't know whether someone took her or she just disappeared. She almost began to panic. "We have to find her Leo!"

They jumped to their feet. They began running to the door, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the door fly wide open.

Luna and Sabrina stood side by side. The two signers assumed that they had been running because they were breathing hard.

"Luna!" They yelled. It was obvious that they were surprised, but they definitely were relieved.

They ran up to them. Leo immediately hugged his sister. Before she returned he had started to think the worse had happened to her. She hugged back.

"Where were you? I was so scared! Don't ever scare me like that again!" He said, hugging her tighter.

Akiza looked at Sabrina and gave her a confused look. "Sabrina, did you find her?"

Sabrina slightly shook her head. "We just so happened to run into each other."

Akiza turned to her as Leo released her. "You scared us!" She said to her, raising her voice a little. "It's not safe to go out and not tell anyone where you are going!" Luna, however, did not seem to hear her. She looked as though she was staring off into space. The three shot her confused looks.

"Luna?" Sabrina asked slowly, unsure of what was going on.

Seconds later Luna rushed to the stairs. She needed to see Yusei. As she reached his room she slowly opened his door. She let her feet carry her over to his bed. Standing over him, she got a closer look at him. She noticed that his breathing was heavy and he had a pained expression on his face. His shoulder was securely wrapped, thanks to Akiza.

Luna looked as though she wanted to cry. She hated seeing Yusei in pain.

"_He needs you, Luna..."_ She heard Ancient Fairy Dragon call out to her. Luna slightly nodded. She knew what she needed to do. Closing her eyes, she held one of her hands over Yusei's chest and the other over his shoulder. Had she not been so focused, she would have heard the others stop at the doorway. Sabrina watched Luna use her magic again. Akiza and Leo, however, stood in shock. Luna's hands began to glow and soon, spread throughout Yusei's body.

"What's going on?..." Akiza whispered to no one in particular. She then began to focus on Luna and her eyes widened. She began to feel an intense energy coming from her. It wasn't like anything she has ever felt before.

Moments later, the glowing dimmed and Luna lowered her hands. She let out a sigh as she watched Yusei begin to wake up.

"_Thank you,"_ She mentally said to her companion. This was a big change for her. She did not know what was going on, but she knew that Ancient Fairy Dragon would never let anything happen to her. The energy that she felt through her dragon was amazing, and something that she wanted to learn more about.

Yusei opened his eyes to see Luna standing over him. He sat up to get a better look at her. She smiled at him. He raised his right eyebrow in confusion.

"Glad to have you back," she said quietly.

"Yusei!" Leo and Akiza exclaimed, making their way over to him. Taking his eyes off of the young girl, he directed his attention to the other signers.

"Hi guys," he finally said smiling and hugging the boy that ran into his arms. Akiza let out a relieved sigh. She had almost forgotten how amazing he looked when he smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Akiza asked, worry still present in her voice.

For a moment, he didn't answer. He wasn't being rude, but he had to make sure that he wasn't losing his mind. He lifted his arm over his head and felt no pain. Actually, he was sure that it had to be a miracle.

"Nothing hurts." He said. Yusei then threw his cover off and moved his legs to the edge of the bed. "I feel fully recovered, but how?"

"It was Luna! I don't know what she did, but it was awesome!" Leo blurted out, excitedly. All eyes in the room turned to her.

"Is this true?" Yusei asked her. They made eye contact and he could see in her eyes something different.

She nodded. "I used my power to heal you."

"I didn't know you had that kind of power." He said surprised.

"She didn't until today." Everyone turned their attention to the blond that was still standing in the doorway. "Luna has unlocked a part of herself that she didn't know was there."

Akiza stepped closer to her. She was anxious to know more about what Luna discovered while she was away. She was intrigued about this new, stronger energy she felt from her. Sabrina looked at them and gave them a small smile.

"Luna is a holder of a legendary Heart Crystal." She told them, noticing that everyone was looking at her confused. She knew she had some explaining to do. She turned to walk out the door, motioning with her right hand for them to follow. It did not take her long to find the kitchen, especially since it was just right of the stairs. She went to the table that sat in the middle of the room and pulled out a seat. The four signers quickly followed her and chose a seat at the table.

Sabrina let out a small sigh, indicating that she was ready to begin her story. "Many years ago, there was a powerful psychic duelist that threatened to destroy our world. His power came from the darkness in people's hearts and he wanted to use that power to control the Psychic World. When he realized that very few people shared the same vision he had, he set out to destroy everyone in his way. Families were torn apart, friendships were tested, and hundreds of people were killed. Duel monsters ravaged through town and cities everywhere, and although many had tried to challenge him, all of them had failed. There was only one person who could stop him and in turn became our world's only hope to survive."

Leo leaned in closer to her. His eyes were wide and his mouth was refusing to close. "Who?" He asked, interrupting her story. Luna's eyes travelled up the ceiling and she slowly shook her head. She was just as interested as he was, but she wasn't the type to cut someone else off.

"Let her finish..." she said quietly. She knew if she didn't say it, though, that he would keep cutting her off with his questions.

Sabrina, however, turned her palms towards the ceiling and shrugged her shoulders. "Actually, I don't know. No one does. The only thing that we know is that she was the ultimate psychic duelist, with powers unimaginable."

Akiza blinked in surprise. She began to remember distant memories from her time at the Arcadia Movement. For some reason, she felt as though Sabrina's story felt familiar to her.

"She?"

Sabrina nodded her head. "This woman was the only one who could stop him. She got her powers from the combined powers of the legendary guardians of the Psychic World."

"But what does this have to do with Luna?" Yusei asked her suddenly. He was by no means trying to be rude, but so far from her story, he was unable to find the connection between her and Sabrina's story or them for that matter.

"Because the legendary guardians each gave a Heart Crystal to one person that they believed were destined to have it. However, after the woman banished the evil that threatened our world, the legendary guardians were sealed into stone. To free them, the chosen ones need to find the shrines." Sabrina looked over to Luna. "Ancient Fairy Dragon felt that you were worthy, so she entrusted her powers in you."

Luna stared at her in disbelief. She wasn't sure if Sabrina was completely correct, but why would she go out of her way to lie? She, however, did not know why Ancient Fairy Dragon never said anything about this.

"Since Luna has a Heart Crystal, there is a good possibly that you three may have one too."

Akiza's eyes widened as her mind started racing a mile a minute. She couldn't help but wonder if this was connected to what she wanted to know about her powers. She lowered her head. Her thoughts kept returning to when she lost control of her powers when she confronted her parents about lying to her. The energy she felt was different. _"Was any of that linked to these Heart Crystals?"_ She couldn't help but wonder.

"Cool!" Leo seemed more excited than another. It was as though all his dreams of becoming a superhero were coming true. "It would be awesome if I had the powers Luna had."

Sabrina looked at Akiza. She could tell that she had something on her mind. Yusei must have noticed the same thing because she saw him reach over and put his hand on her thigh. Akiza turned to look at him and gave him a small smile.

"I know what you're thinking Akiza.." Sabrina said as she watched Akiza look at her surprised. "After she sealed the legendary guardians in stone, she disappeared, never to be heard from again. The only one who has ever gotten close to her power is Divine." Sabrina said with a sad smile. For a second, she couldn't read the look in Akiza's eyes. She responded with a small nod as she stared at her before looking at the table. It was just a lot for her to take in. Divine was starting to become more and more important, yet she had no clue as to where he could be.

"Sabrina?" Luna spoke softly. "Is there an easy way to figure out if they are the holders of the Heart Crystals or not?"

She shook her head. "The only way to figure it out is by trying to find the shrines."

"But what if we can't? If I recall, I don't ever remember you saying that these things were easy to find." Yusei said staring at her.

"If you are the chosen ones, then you will find it. It's your destiny." She said as she reached her hand out in the direction that she saw a map in. The map flew to her hands and she laid it out on the table in front of them. "Since one shrine was here, I am positive the other three are in 3 of these 8 districts. It might take you a while to find them, but if this is truly who you are, you should be able to get in touch with your powers."

"Will you come with us?" Leo asked looking down at the map.

Sabrina stared at him a moment before answering. "No, I can't. I have other...responsibilities I need to take care of here."

Just then they heard the front door open. Surprised, they all turned in that direction to see an old brunette woman walk in. They let out a relived sigh. Phyllis walked in with a large food container in her hands. She closed the door with her foot and smiled at them all in the kitchen.

"Hello! We had leftovers at the restaurant so I thought I would bring you guys some." She said with a big smile plastered over her face. Yusei got out of his seat and walked towards her, taking the large container out of her hands and placing it on the counter. She looked at Sabrina. "Oh, who are you?"

Sabrina smiled at her. "I'm Sabrina, I met them two days ago in the forest." Phyllis, however, did not hear her. Instead, she squinted her eyes at her slightly. Akiza looked at the old woman and seemed to be in complete thought. She could tell for a second she did not seem happy to see her, but Akiza just brushed it off.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked them, smiling again.

At first, no one said anything, but Yusei figured that she would not appreciate being ignored. "Well, we haven't been to some of the districts so we were thinking that we should just go check them out."

"If you are going to the districts, make sure you are careful. Sometimes the routes between Ancient City and the districts are difficult to get through." The older woman said.

"They will be fine." Sabrina said sternly. Then there was tension in the room. The signers looked back and forth between Phyllis and Sabrina. They two women stared at each other a while before Sabrina closed her eyes and stood from her seat.

"I must be going." She turned and smiled at them all. "If you look out for each other on your journey to the districts, you'll be fine."

They all nodded. Luna stood up and walked to her. Before Sabrina knew it, the young girl wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. "Thank you," Sabrina heard her say. Her face softened as she returned her hug. Letting go, she gave Phyllis one last look before she walked out.

"Hmph," Phyllis responded to her.

"What was that all about?" Leo whispered to Yusei. However, Yusei was just as confused he was, so he shrugged. They looked at Phyllis and she began smiling again.

"When are you leaving?" She asked them and then Akiza looked at Yusei.

"We can leave sometime tomorrow." She saw looking him in the eyes.

He nodded and smiled. "So while we come up with a plan, let's eat. I'm starving." He turned to the food. They were happy to have Yusei back. As they gang grabbed plates, Akiza walked up behind Yusei and hugged his back. Yusei's eyes softened. He knew that she was glad he was okay, and he was too, because he was going to need all the energy that he could get.

**That's it. Sorry for the long wait and sorry for any mistakes. Please read and review.**


End file.
